What is Taken to be Given
by drunkenturtles
Summary: In Lewis' life he had to lose a lot to get where he is now, and it all started with one wish on a moonlit night. ( Rated M for language, sex, and a lot of violence in the future. I know the first few chapter aren't that good, but the deeper you read the better I get, I promise ... Well, I hope you think so.)
1. Chapter 1

**I finally got to do this story, and it's ambitious. I'm planning for it to be somewhere around 15 to 14 chapter long, but this is my first story so if I feel like this isn't going to work out then I'll just drop it and do one-shots maybe a story compilation. Now if I do continue than this will be more story and less sex, so don't get your hopes up for sex every chapter...sorry.**

**I will also put in some references just because it make the story fun to read, so feel free to guess them.**

**Now if you think this is a love story where everything is perfect then you're so wrong, so stick around (obvious foreshadowing). One last thing, if you're going to read it then you know what to expect, and if it is not what you want than sorry. Here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the things I will reference, but you can't blame a person for dreaming.**

_Thoughts_

The usual

Chapter 1: More Questions than Answers

Lewis loves many things in life: helping others, taking enthusiastic walks in the woods, and changing the world; but just when he got bored. He is a very cheerful person trying to bring joy to others, but that's just a mask he hides behind. His past was bleak and dark, and as much as he tries to forget there will always be one reminder of it; himself and the powers he has inherited. People tell him it's a god given gift, but he knows better. The amount of blood that is on his hands is inconceivable, and what he receives in trade are his powers, but is it worth it all. In the end the one that he can't hide from is that his past is what makes him into who he is. But all those thoughts were put aside while Lewis planned for that night, call it his hobby.

"Hey, what do you want to eat?!" Chris yelled trying to get the attention of Lewis, which was deep into thought looking at a few papers; Lewis always did that when he was worried about something.

"WHAT!?" He snapped back at Chris, "Can't you see that I'm getting ready for tonight?!" Lewis was already stressed out enough, he didn't need his little brother on his back also.

"Yes I can see that, but you can't do it on an empty stomach." Chris said, waving a spoon at Lewis.

"Yeah, your right." Lewis replied, putting his hands on his face and yawning. "Sorry for snapping at you like that, it's just that I'm...tired and everything." He never liked getting mad at his brother, even though he could get annoying.

"Ah don't worry, I understand. So what do you want to eat?" Chris didn't know why Lewis was so stressed out, he had trained for this and got all the materials he needed.

"Grilled cheese would be good, and a cup of coffee would also help." Lewis said looking back down at the papers on the wooden table.

"Kay', I got it." Chris said, turning back to the kitchen and starting the stove.

Lewis was looking over the papers, thinking what could go wrong with his plan. _Oh god I'm so scared, this is my first mission... well, at least here. Okay calm down Lewis, it's not like I'm going to take an arrow to the knee, let's just sit down and go over it one more time. I see no real complications except the thugs patrolling the area, so it will easy just plant the C4 and run. I got this, I hope?_ Lewis assured himself.

Lewis was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice he'd been looking at his papers for the past 20 minutes, by then Chris had already made his food. *Clink* Chris put down a plate of food and a cup of coffee in front of Lewis, getting him out of his thoughts. Lewis had to appreciate his brothers cooking, he could never stay mad at Chris when he made food.

"Thanks." Lewis said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"No problem, bro." Chris replied, knowing that Lewis would be happier once he ate something.

"When I'm done with this I'll be going." Lewis said as he put the sandwich in his mouth. He loved the way Chris could cook; not saying that he couldn't cook also, it's just something with the way it tasted more... homemade.

15 minutes later he finished his food. Lewis looked at the clock; it was 2:30 AM, _I'm a little behind the schedule_ he thought to himself as he got up and sprinted to his bedroom, trying to get ready by 3:00. Done dressing he walked over to the full body mirror stuck to wall and looked at himself. He was wearing dark blue jeans, black shirt, and a dark grey jacket. Lewis was dressed perfectly for a mission at night... except for his bright golden glowing eyes, which always made people look at him, which was something he liked about his eyes but also hated. He stood in front of the mirror for a few more minutes contemplating his eyes, then he looked over at the clock; 2:40 it displayed in green numbers. _It's time. _Lewis thought to himself, turning around and walking out to the front door. Lewis put on a moderately heavy black backpack and opened the door. "I'm going, see you in an hour or two." Lewis said to Chris as he tied his shoes.

"Ok, be careful out there." Chris replied, as his brother closed the door. He didn't know why Lewis was walking to the docks, he would get there much faster by car but he never questioned Lewis' logics; if he has any.

One hour latter Lewis had arrived at the docks, it was dark with not a lot there, only a few scattered light post illuminating the piles of large metal boxes and the chilly wind of the summer night. It was very peaceful, but he knew there were people around by the footsteps and whispers of the thugs he heard every now and then. Lewis was making steady progress towards the crate full of fake master balls, until he was stopped by the sound of a patrol coming in his direction. The footsteps gradually became louder until the thugs was too close, so close that now he couldn't run. With no options he decided to put his powers to work, he quickly materialized a cardboard box and hid in it, waiting for the patrol to pass _the perfect disguise...?_ As the thug walked by Lewis could feel his heart racing; he had never been this scared in his life, plus the AN-94 they carried didn't help. Finally they passed by and was gone from Lewis' line of sight, he got out of the box and got on his knees waiting for the guard to turn the corner. As the thug turned the corner Lewis slowly got up, but only to be held in place by two furry arms around his neck, and without time to react he put his hands on the arms and used one of his other powers to use and started burning the two arms. He was thrown forward, quickly he turned around only to be surprised by what he saw. It was a Pokémon, one he did not expect... _a Zoroark!_

The air was now filled with the smell of burnt fur. "Shit! What the hell! What are you?" It angrily said in Pokémon language not expecting him to understand.

"I wish I knew... I'm sorry for that." Lewis said with a sad tone in his voice looking down. Those words hit him harder than he expected; it picked at his dark past.

She immediately felt bad at what she blurted out at him. "No it's not your fault, I should've been more careful... wait how did you understand me!" She jumped back in surprise. It came as a surprise to her when he understood what she said, but there have been stranger things.

"Hehehe, don't be scared, I could do that ever since I was born, kinda." Lewis said in a sarcastic manner. He could tell that it was a female by her voice.

"What's someone like you doing here?" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"Better question is what are YOU doing here, you're only supposed to exist a hundred years from now?" He said crossing his muscular arms. "Actually, forget about that we can leave that for later, right now I have to go destroy me a crate full of fake master balls." He couldn't wait for the moment where that crate would be blasted sky high, so close he could even smell the burning wood, he can't afford to waste more time.

"Huh, so we are here for the same reason, and how would you do such a thing." She said, not caring about his first statement, looking at the somewhat skinny boy in the shady light of the light posts, doubting that he could even push that box an inch.

"Explosives!" Lewis said in a childish way with a smirk. "They're in my bag."

"You're fucking with me, right?" The Pokémon said with a weary tone in her voice. She knew that this could go only one of two ways, either he would get her killed, or this task would be a lot easier than she'd planned.

"Nope, I already put some in the entrance to get the thugs away from the box." He said looking around for any incoming patrols. "But some company would be nice."

She hesitated for a couple of seconds then sighed; what other option did she have. "Sure, fine, why not." For some reason it felt like she got herself into something much bigger than she knew at the time.

"Great, follow me then." Lewis said, signaling her to follow as he walked into the shadows and disappeared.

"Hey, wait for me." the dark type said following him into the shadows.

It was a short five minute walk to the box, only having to hide from two guys. When they got to their objective it came as a surprised at how exposed the crate was, the box was in the middle of a large empty lot. They could see that there were about six people guarding it, all standing around it. Lewis took off his backpack and pulled out a clicker. With a bag in one hand and a clicker in another, he signaled the Pokémon that was hiding behind a box on his left that he was ready. She nodded, then he pressed down on the clicker making a faint click. Everything went silent for a second with only the noise of the ocean in the background, then all of a sudden a bright flash followed by a loud explosion filled the sky, drowning out all of the other sounds for a moment. Lewis glanced over the side of the crate, glad to see that most of the guards had started running to the explosion only leaving two to deal with. This was an easy take out for the two of them.

"Okay, here's what we do, you will take out the guy on the left and I will take the guy on the right." Lewis said silently, pointing out his plan to the Zoroark.

The Zoroark nodded and started walking behind her designated target, Lewis did the same to the thug on the right. The two thugs were too busy looking at the massive fireball the explosion made, not even noticing that Lewis and the Zoroark are now only a few feet away. Before the two guy could react both Lewis and Zoroark lugged at them, getting both thugs in an arm lock. They struggled for a few minutes, but soon both guards were down on the ground and unconscious. Lewis dragged the two guy behind a metal crate then walked back to his objective and pulled out two pieces of C4 from his bag, planting it on the crate. It had been only a few seconds after he had planted the C4 and the other guys were already coming back from the explosion; blocking their only way out. Lewis had to think fast, looking around he saw only one way out... to jump off the dock.

"TO THE OCEAN!" Lewis screamed, pointing at the edge of the dock.

Both of them started running towards the water, without hesitation they jumped off a 20 foot drop falling into the water. Half way down Lewis pulled the clicker and made the renaming C4 go off, a giant ball of fire shot over both of them as they hit the water creating a splash. When they swam up to the surface they were greeted by a storm of burning master balls raining from the sky. Nothing brought a smile to Lewis' face more than that.

"HELL YEAH!" Lewis shouted in excitement.

"What... the fuck... that was awesome." The Zoroark said, feeling scared but excited. "Never again."

"Hahaha, now that that's done let's go home." As he said that he noticed her expression changed to sad. "What's wrong, did I do something that made you sad?"

"No, it's just that it's kind of lonely there... no more mom or dad." She could barely get those words out. She had lost them exactly because of all the crime in the city, which is also why she was here.

"Oh... I can't blame you, a house without your loved ones is not a home." Lewis spoke in a humble manner. He understood that feeling, it was all too familiar to him.

"Can I come with you?" She shyly said.

"Sure." Lewis said in a comforting voice.

After they got to the shore and had a short cab ride they got to Lewis' house. Lewis slipped the key into the door and opened it. Walking into the cozy looking house Lewis took off his shoes and hanged his soaked jacket on a coat hanger.

He was surprised not to see his brother; probably went out to get something to eat. Lewis walked into the living room and turned on the lights, which revealed a very elegant but cozy apartment. To the Zoroark this was all new, the soft carpet, well-lit rooms, and the smell of lavender. But as much as she would like to stand there and appreciate the change of scenery, she was really hungry after the events of that day; and it started to show through. She looked weak, tired, exhausted, and her stomach was growling. _Oh god, I haven't got to eat in days, I was too busy with this whole thugs at the docks thing. Well at least it was made easy by my friend here. Ugh… so hungry, maybe I should ask for food... wait I don't even know his name how rude am I. _The poor Zoroark stood there fighting with herself in her head trying to find a way to apologies to him, but finding none.

"My name is Lewis, and if you want food you can go to the kitchen and choose anything you want." He said with a big smile looking at her face, which could only be described as totally lost and confused. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Sara." she said, while still being confused as hell.

"Well than, Sara, let's eat." Lewis said, walking over to the granite and wood decorated kitchen of his house.

Sara followed Lewis to a small wooden table in the kitchen and took a seat. She looked to the left of Lewis and was surprised at the number of spices he had on a spice rack; that showed her how much he cooked. Lewis turned on the stove and prepared to start making some pasta for Sara; which had her head in her arm sitting at the table. She could smell the pasta and the spices he was putting in her food. _I hope they don't get worried about me, no they know me. Anyway, I'm too tired to care... _Hungry and tired, Sara closed her eyes for a few minutes and dozed off, next thing she knew she woke up with a plate of hot pasta in front of her face. The amazing aroma and look of the food was making it hard for her not to just stuff her face with food.

"Mmm, thanks!" She said stuffing a fork full of pasta in her mouth, instantly feeling her hunger go away and losing herself to the taste.

Lewis gave her a smile and went to take a shower. He took a simple 15 minute shower to wash off the salt from his body. Lewis had a long rough day and a stressful night, he was happy to feel the warm water run down his body. He got out of the shower and opened the door letting out a thick haze of steam, walking into his bedroom he quickly got a random shirt and a short then dressed himself; he wore a yellow and black short with a blue T-shirt. Lewis walked into the kitchen and smiled at the Zoroark licking her plate clean. Sara looked dirty, her fur was clumped together by the salty water and smoke.

Sara put down her plate, feeling embarrassed, and looked at Lewis trying to play it off. Looking at him in shorts and a T-shirt she really underestimated him, he looked skinny when she met him, but he was actually well toned and he had muscles... but those eyes were mesmerizing; the white part was totally black and the colored part was golden, she also liked his hair, it was dirty blond, kind of long and messy with burnt tips. Still, for some reason those eyes were very soothing but also scary, she couldn't understand why, it just did. Sara felt a little stupid because she didn't she notice all of those things, maybe a nice shower would help her clear her mind.

"Can I take a shower, I'm kind of dirty." she said looking down at her body.

"Sure go ahead, there are towels on the sink if you need them." Lewis calmly, with an idea of how to warm up to her.

She got out of the chair and went straight to the bathroom. Sara never liked being dirty; it was agonizing for her. She stepped into the shower and turned on the water, it was a nice warm temperature. Sara sight as the water cleaned her hair from the salt, relaxing all of her muscles. The shower felt pretty good, but than half way through it she started feeling kind of sick; it was a kind of sick she knew and hated. She was in heat. _No, shit... why now, why here out of all the places this could happened. Looks like I'll have to toughen it out... five years of this and it ain't getting easier for me._ _When I get out I'll go to bed and ignore it as best as I can. Wait, I could… with him, but would that be wrong, I did just meet him- No it will be just one night, no strings attached._

She let out a long, annoyed sigh and turned off the water, stepping out and drying herself. She cleared the hot steam from the mirror and looked at herself, was she attractive enough for him? She groped her breasts and play a little bit with them, _who could ever say no~_ she giggled at that. Why Lewis couldn't be the one to pleasure her, there was nothing stopping her. Sara made her mind when another wave of heat hit her, it would be tonight.

She walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway to the living room expecting him to be on the couch or something, but he wasn't there. Looking around for a few seconds, she heard a sound coming from a room to her left, she walked towards the room and stood at Lewis' door way. She saw Lewis sitting in front of a two layered piano, his hand on the keyboard about to play something. He started playing a fast but calming tune that immediately made her forget about life. Lewis was playing with such emotion, enjoyment, and precision, Sara even forgot to blink at how amazing he was at it. She was brought back to earth when he pressed a button that said magic on it, then every electronic appliance burst to life turning on one by one. She was amazed seeing this, the TV and radio started playing other instruments, which were all in sync with what Lewis was playing. Eventually the song slowed down to an end leaving only the sound of the last note floating in the air. Sara was shocked and a little sad when that beautiful performance came to an end.

Lewis turned around and was happy to see that she was there the entire time. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you." Lewis said, faking his surprised tone.

"N-no, I should be the one to saying sorry here." Sara said blushing deeply. "That was beautiful, I loved it." Sara felt frustrated that she was going through another wave of heat as she spoke. She really made her decision now, not only from how terrible had she felt, but also why not with a guy like him? Before she could say anything else the front door slammed open, startling them both. Lewis got up and started walking towards the living room, Sara following behind him.

"Hey I got some pizza if you want som-" Chris stopped in his tracks holding pizza box as he saw the dark figure standing behind Lewis. "Who's that?"

"She is Sara, a Zoroark, I met her at the dock when I was about done. Sara this is Chris, he's my 'brother'." Lewis said introducing both of them to each other.

"H-hi." She said shyly hiding behind Lewis. Sara was almost hypnotized by Chris' eyes, they were a beautiful shade of dark green. She also liked his body, he looked just as strong as Lewis, had the same height, and his hair was just as beautiful; like the type of hair that a surfer would have.

"Is she new?" Chris asked wondering what Pokémon was she.

"Apparently so." Lewis said as he looked at the clock, it was 4:45. "It's pretty late I should go to bed." He said yawning.

"Yeah me too, well I'll get to know more about her tomorrow, see ya." Chris said, putting the pizza in the oven and walking to his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Let's go to bed... wait where do you wanna sleep, in my room or on the couch?" Lewis asked Sara.

She took this as an opportunity. "In your room would be the best."

"Ok then." Lewis walked to his room and turning off the lights.

When she waked in the room it was organized like nothing ever happened. Sara had a lot of questions to ask, but she was too tired to ask any questions right then. Lewis slid his way onto the bed, then she followed him in curling up next to him feeling the warmth from his body. She slowly put her head on his chest and nuzzled his neck making a purring noise. Lewis quickly got the message when he saw her actions, he knew exactly why she wanted the bed. For some reason he felt a little nervous, but he wouldn't back out, not when he waited for so long. Lewis gave her a light kiss on the muzzle. Staring into her deep blue eyes he started blushing, this was the first time someone had actually wanted him in this way.

Sara wanted this to be only be a one night affair but she was afraid of developing feelings for him. They sat there for a couple second staring at each other in the moonlight, then Sara moved on top of Lewis, putting her face only inches away from his. "I need a small favor from you." she said in a very seductive way, moving her blood red claw down his face to his chest, which aroused Lewis more than he expected.

"I'll help you with anything." Lewis said looking into her amazing eyes holding her by the hips.

Sara looked at him smiling with desire-filled eyes, her arms and legs around him. She embracing him in a heated kiss pressing her chest against his; Lewis could feel her firm breasts that were hidden under her black mane precede against his chest. Both of them explored each other's mouth, feeling every crevice as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Sara was getting very wet and excited, and the feeling of the hard member between her legs was adding to that. She started rubbing herself up and down his length getting his shorts soaked. They broke away from the long passionate kiss, leaving a trail of saliva from her mouth to his as they gasped for air. It wasn't long before she became impatient with the feeling of being in heat and moved to the solution. She quickly took off his shorts, she was surprised that a fifteen year old had his size. _Can I fit seven inches, well I have to try... _Sara thought to herself with a smirk.

"Are you sure, we just met." Lewis said looking up at her.

"Yes, I need it!" The Zoroark reapplied in a needy voice, placing herself on top of his rod, hovering only an inch above it. Lewis could feel that she was dripping wet with excitement now, the sweet smell filled the air in the room. She pressed the tip against her wet swollen lips, slowly sliding it in. Sara let out a soft moan as she felt his member invaded her, she pushed it a few more inches in hitting a barrier along the way. She prepared herself for the pain that would follow, pushing half of his throbbing member in deeper, she let out a yelp of pain as she lost her virginity; Sara didn't expect this to hurt as much but it felt good at the same time. She laid down on Lewis, kissing him again. They moved their bodies up against the wall in another deep passionate kiss, she wrapped her arms around Lewis' neck as he slowly started thrusting into her, making it hard for her to stay under control. They rubbed against each other's bodies feeling the warmth that their bodies let off, getting lost in the moment. Lewis started gradually speeding up as they broke away from their kiss, Sara moaned loudly as he pushed himself all the way in her. She groaned as her body shivered at the new sensation she was feeling. The dark type started pounding into Lewis' hard member as she got use to his size, she gave in to the pleasure and lost all control of her body. Every hard pound made her squirt some of her sweet fluid onto his crotch and the bed.

"No foreplay..." Lewis grunted with a smirk when she went down on him again. He could see that she needed relief immediately; later he would have to ask her for how long has she been holding it in. He was breathing hard now, almost as hard as her as she started to go even faster. She arched her back feeling that she was close to her first orgasm, which plastered a look of pure lust on her black fox like face. When she arched herself back it exposed her perfectly shaped D-cup breasts that were hidden under her black mane to Lewis, he did not hesitate to play with them, lightly pinching the nipple of one breast with his left hand as he groped and sucked the other one making her squeal in delight.

"Ohhh... please more... ahh..." Sara wined in between breaths. Her boobs were very sensitive even more with the rough treatment he was giving them. Lewis was sucking them and pinching while he thrusted into her, just the thought was making her hornier than she already was. She kept pleading with him to do her harder. She was loving it, maybe too much. She let go of his neck and dug her red claws into the wall behind Lewis, trying to get more leverage to go faster.

Lewis thrusted faster and increasingly harder, feeling her wet hole get tighter around his throbbing length. Sara was having a hard time keeping composure unlike Lewis which was doing fine, but she could feel him twitching inside of her, telling her that he was also close to an orgasm. The room was now smelling of sex and sweat as Sara's walls tightened around Lewis' member, releasing wave after wave of her thick juice that spilled onto Lewis and the bed sheet. That was just enough to send Lewis over the edge, he gave her one last hard thrust and unleashed his entire load into her, covering her walls with his thick white liquid, filling her with more than she could handle. When their orgasm died down Lewis pulled out of Sara, letting all his cum gush out of the exhausted Zoroark. It was a mess with Sara's and Lewis' cum all over the bed and her black vagina now coated with his white cum; this would be a tough mess to clean tomorrow, but for now they were too tired to do anything she just collapsed on him and went to sleep. Lewis soon followed behind Sara, his arms around her and fell asleep leaving everything for tomorrow.

**I admit, the box was a pretty obvious reference to Metal Gear but the rest are subtle, but still try guessing them. If I continue with this than I will be pre-writing the next few chapters, so don't lose hope if I'm gone for a few month. Well I hope it's not that bad, please tell me in the reviews what I can do to make my next possible chapter better, if I made something too short, or if there is a better way of doing something, anything would help.**

**See ya, the turtles has a hangover.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry that I couldn't put this chapter up sooner, but my computer got a virus so I had to reset it, making me lose everything so I'm doing this on a phone. Besides that I'm having a great month, I started on this chapter, got a raise at the bar I play the piano for, and my favorite writer, Sega Nesquik, was my first review! Now let's see what I can do for this chapter.**

**Saga Nesquik: Thanks for the review, your suggestions really helped. I hope you get the recognition you deserve over at Sofurry. Muito obrigado.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, if you can't see this is copied and pasted.**

_Thoughts_

The usual

Chapter 2: Summer Days

The rays of the morning sun shined through the window onto Sara's face, eventually waking her up. She stretched her limbs out and yawned loudly, lazily moving her arms to the right of the bed looking for Lewis. Quickly sitting up in surprise seeing that he wasn't she got off the bed and scanned the empty room; still with her eyes half shut. It took a few moments for her to realize where he would be, she turned around and walked towards the slightly open door. Upon walking out she could smell fresh toast and something sweet. Sara approached the kitchen rubbing her eyes, turning the corner she saw Lewis sitting at the table drinking something and eating toast while reading a book. She calmly walked over and took a seat across from him.

"Good morning, beautiful. Have some coffee, it helps." Lewis said, putting a cup of coffee in front of her seeing how sleepy she still was.

She looked at it and tilted her head; she had never drank coffee before. Sara hesitated for a bit before grabbing the cup with two hands and slowly took a sip of it. Her eyes widened as the black liquid poured into her mouth; it was sweet with a hint of biter to it. Her sips became into gulps as she drank the entire cup.

"Thanks, that was really good." Sara said smiling while holding the cup close to her chest. She blankly looked down still trying to understand what happened yesterday, hell she could barely understand what today is. Noticing that Lewis was looking at her, she shook her head and put the cup down. "Than-"

"Don't thank me right now, you still have to take a shower." Lewis interrupted her, with a foolish grin almost sounding like a mother.

She looked down and blushed, her fur was still sticky. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Sara said, timidly sitting up and walking towards the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, she got into the shower and turned on the water. Letting out a sigh of relief from the hot water she poured some soap on her body and started spreading it, it felt so good taking off all the sweat and leftovers from last night.

Meanwhile, Lewis sat there silently waiting for Sara to come back. He was deep in thought reading his book, but he wasn't thinking about the book._For a Zoroark__her personality really doesn't match_,_she's timid, shy, and very seductive at times. I thought they would be more… smug and confident. Wait why am I worried about her personality, I need to find out a way to tell her that she needs to go with my brother! I don't want to hurt her feelings but I just can't. I shouldn't have been so selfish._Lewis lost his line of thought when he heard the door of the bathroom open, hot steam flowed out as the beautiful Pokémon walked towards him with her hips swaying back and forth; check on the seductive part. Sara sat back down, looking at Lewis she noticed something was wrong. "Hey what's the matter?" She innocently asked.

Lewis slowly put down the book, and gave out a long sight preparing for what might happen. "I have to talk to you, it's about my brother. He's been having a hard time coping with our parent's deaths, so I...need you to be by his side. Pretty much what I'm saying is that I need you to date him." He said cringing at the chance she might claw his face off, instead she started giggling. Lewis looked up at her a bit confused.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I actually respect you for that, not many people would give up their happiness for someone else's well-being. Anyways he sounds like a good person, and it's not like I had that many feeling for you. Now in trade I want some answers from you." She said moving in closer.

"Ok." Lewis casually said, walking to the sink and pouring himself some water. "Come over here then." He knew exactly what she was going to ask.

The dark type went over to him and leaned on a wall. "First, how did you do what you did last night, second, how do you understand me, third, why are your eyes like that, and what the heck, why are you so amazing at the piano?" She asked, listing all her questions.

"Fine. For your first question, I might have some powers over matter and the basic elements, that's how I got the explosives in the first place. I can create thing from nothing, and I can shoot fire, ice, and electricity, Plus I can control water." Lewis said demonstrating to her some of his powers on the cup of water he had in his hands. "I have understood Pokémon language ever since I could remember, same applies to Chris. Now my eyes I don't know, they've been like that since I was born. The piano is because Chris and I have the ability to learn anything on the spot, so there is nothing we can't learn. Any other questions." He said grinning as he made a ball of water float in his hand.

"Yes one more, how did you see through my illusion last night?" Sara said grabbing the ball of water from Lewis and drinking it.

"That was a new power I discovered this week, I learn them all the time but most of them are never used." He said looking at the now empty cup.

"That's interesting..." She turned around and walked to the door. "I'll be back when I come back, see you."

"Ok..." Lewis just stared at her nice butt until she closed the door. "Oh hey, wait I have to... and she's gone. I'll do it later then."_man, my brother is lucky._ He thought to himself, going back to the table and rested his head in his arms. _She'll be a great help, and I like her honesty – very cold, but what do I care anyways?_ He shrugged it off_. But still, last night when she said what are you sent chills down my spine. I know she doesn't know what those words mean to me, but they're still haunting to hear._He had a flashback to his former self.

_Long time ago late at night..._

It was a hard day for everyone, even more to Lewis. It was the day after his most recent mission; witch was a success/failure for the agency. He could feel the hate in the air as he walked along the halls. He turned the corner and ran into a woman. Instantly recognizing him she told him dryly to go to the co-leader as she pushed him out of the way. He looked back at her and started walking, he'd accepted that this is how most people would treat him after today. It took him a couple of minutes to find his way through the maze to the door of the co-leader. Lewis stood at the metal door preparing himself, he took a deep breath and opened the door to the muggy office that smelled of liquor. He stood at the doorway, the co-leader, Vincent, stood up and narrowed his eyes on Lewis. "WHAT FUCK HAPPENED BACK THERE, TELL ME!? DID YOU THINK IT WAS WORTH IT, THEY TRUSTED YOU! YOU LEFT THEM WHEN THEY NEEDED YOU!" Vincent screamed at Lewis, slamming his hands on the table spilling his cup of Fireball.

"I did what needed to be done, if I didn't then we would've spent another 3.5 million looking for that guy, and he would also have time to use the chemical missile if I didn't stop him! It wasn't easy for me to make such a decision!" Lewis fired back at Vincent, smelling the alcohol in his breath.

"At least we would have a team! What is wrong with you, you've lost all sense of humanity. Tell me what are you, are you a killer that only cares for your own personal interests, or are you a warrior that fights for others freedom, isn't that why you joined? RIGHT!" Vincent yelled in Lewis' face, getting closer to him.

"I owe you no answer, I did what was right!" Lewis said pushing Vincent back.

"At least I know why you change your name." Vincent said coldly in a drunken rage.

"Don't you fucking DARE bringing that up!" Lewis turned around and walked out slamming the door behind him.

As he walked down the hall he could hear Vincent screaming from his office. "ANSWER ME, WHAT ARE YOU!"

_Flashback ends._

"What are you...they never knew the full story~" Lewis whispers to himself. He could never answer that question with a definite yes or no, but now it's part of the past and never to be brought back. Lewis yawned and slowly dozed off too tired to think about things he couldn't answer. While Lewis was out cold on the table Chris had just woke up.

He looked over at the clock and wasn't surprised to see that he'd over slept, and by the smell of coffee he could guess that Lewis was awake. Chris got up and lazily waddled into hallway making his way to the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen he grabbed a mug and poured himself some coffee, taking a seat he saw that Lewis was sleeping; he couldn't blame Lewis. He would like to let his imagination fill in the plank space of last night, but he didn't need to guess to know what happened.

Chris was always neutral on the whole topic of Pokémon and human relationships; it was a very sensitive debate in their society, even though it wasn't illegal. For him it didn't matter if they were human or not, he only cared if their loyal and loving, but people think otherwise. Politics is not one of his strong points.

After Chris had a small debate with himself he looked over at Lewis, and without a doubt he was still asleep. He turned on the TV and flipped to the news wondering if the events of last night were noticed by now, in seconds he got an answer. The local news was all over the docks. They were talking about how it happen, if there were suspects, and even about the balls. This day is gonna be great.

**"Breaking news, this morning detectives found that this massive explosion originated from a box containing hundreds of fake master balls. It is estimated that one box of these experimental balls is worth over a billion dollars. Now they are still trying to figure out why this box was here, and why there was second smaller explosion near the entrance. At the moment we do not have many details or clues of who might have done this or why. We will keep you updated on this case throughout the day. Channel 9, local news. Thank you, Cayce. Next on-"**

Chris turned off the TV and looked at Lewis; He wondered what his brother was planning. Lewis would never do something that would draw this much attention to him, and he knows that the police would come looking for him. Does he even have a plan if they do show up at his door? No, Lewis always has a plan and he knows what he's doing. Chris shook his head of those worries and drank the rest of the coffee, he trusts his brother. He walked over to the wooden deck overlooking their small neighborhood. "Where is that Zoroark, I want to get to know her." Worried that he hasn't seen her since last night.

Meanwhile_,_Lewis was left alone both in the room and in his mind. He was dreaming that he was in space, but it wasn't pleasant. His skin was inflamed and bubbling underneath, his hand were black with foot long claws, and he felt like he was dipped in liquid nitrogen with crystals forming on his skin. Then a blinding flash came from the infinite void engulfing him into its burning hot plasma. Lewis awoke gasping for air sweating profusely. It felt like he just went through all of that in real life.

He looked around still not knowing where he was; it seemed like some sort of luxury condo with no windows. He walked into what appeared to be a kitchen; it looked really elegant with a marble counter top, electric stove, mood lighting, and a wooden cutting board. Just then he had a feeling that something was behind him.

Lewis slowly turned around, and came face to face with something that made his stomach sink; a dog with inch long teeth and red eyes. The dark grey husky growled at him with a wicked smile with its fur standing up. Lewis looked in its eyes ready to be attacked, but it never did. Instead of attack him it sat at attention and looked straight forward, as if it was waiting for a command. Lewis was shocked, then something shinny caught his eyes, there was tag on a chain that said _Mr. Cuddles_;_ huh, very sarcastic name for such a dog_. He started walking behind the dog, and again there was something very strange about that dog, there was a big wound on it going from the base of the neck to its lower back. Lewis could see something or something's moving deep inside, but the opening was too small to figure out what was inside- and neither would he dare to try.

After that spine-chilling event he ran through the door and shut it behind him. He opened his eyes thinking that he would be back home, only to be in a thunder storm outside. Scanning the area he saw a man and a Lucario standing under a tree, the guy held a gun that he was familiar with. An L96, it was unmistakable, but why? He turned around looking for the door, but at that point he wasn't surprised that the door was gone. He aimlessly looked around for a way out, then a giant lightning bolt hit right in front of him blinding him. Then silence.

Lewis opened his eyes. He was looking down a straight hall that had a concrete floor and metal walls, the place looked abandoned and smelled of rotten meat. He took one step forward before hearing light, stuttered, breathing behind him, and at that moment he was about to shit himself just because he knew what it was; the one thing he couldn't kill. He took a DEEP breath and turned around, there it was standing with its red eyes moving frantically independent from each other, cold gray skin, long arms and all. Lewis waked back a few steps before it put one hand on his shoulder and looked at him with its ever wondering eyes. Lewis' heart skipped a beat, and he blacked out.

Lewis awoke gasping for air and sweating profusely, it felt like he just went through all of that in real life; it felt like he just thought that. "What the hell just happened!?" He said with his face in his hands, wishing that his dream wasn't so blurry. He looked at the time; 3:40, then he looked at Chris sleeping on the couch and noticed that Sara still wasn't here. "When is that girl gonna get back?" He said worried about her. "Well maybe I should stay out of her business."

_8 hours ago..._

"I'll be back when I come back, see you." Sara said closing the door. What she said was true, she didn't want to have feelings for him because she didn't what a relationship with him, and she didn't want to lose someone she loved again; even more when Lewis likes playing it dangerous. But then Chris showed up giving her more 'options' changing her mind about loving someone, and it's a relief that Lewis thought the same. Sara had lost her parents, her house was burnt down, and the forest she called home was leveled, all by a big corporation called Trant; that's why she doesn't want to lose anyone else.

Taking a break from walking she took a seat on a nearby bench, for the time being she needs to forget about those two; she still had three miles to go. Sara looked down at her reflection in a small water puddle checking if her illusions were still convincing enough, as always not one flaw. Her illusion of choice was a slim 18 year old teen (even though that wasn't her age) with long black hair that had red highlights, tight skinny jeans, black leather boots, a dark blue open neck shirt, and a small leather jacket that matches her boots. She gathered her thoughts and started walking, her destination was to the cliff of her home.

Two hours have passed by as she walked down the countless trails and paths into the woods; she made one last turn onto another trail and saw the light at the end. Stopping for a second she took a deep breath remembering everything that happened, remembering the fire. She was about to turn back and run home, but she couldn't... she was determent to do this, she owed this to her mother and father… to be here on her birthday. Sara walked out of the forest into old abandoned ruins of a failed mall. 2 years have passed since her parents died, and one year since this place was built. Now it stands in ruins, all because of an infectious outbreak. It was an unknown virus of sorts that caused the mall to be closed, and to add to that there was a strong storm that happened around that time furthering destroying the place. No one really discovered why this infection happened or why it just disappeared, but Sara has a feeling that Trant used that mall for testing purposes knowing how corrupt they were. The more she thought about it the madder she got, they destroyed everything she love, they killed innocent people, and now they're trying to cheat people out of their money by selling fake balls.

She looked at some torn up mannequins as she made her way through the broken glass and water puddles. She stepped out into a small field; in the distance there was a grand tree, and at that moment Sara knew she was home. She looked at the grass under her feet, felt the cool wind on her face, and looked back at the tree. Step by step she forced herself to go to the tree, the memories flashing inside of her head, and then the world went blank as she touched the tree. She fell to her knees unraveling herself from her illusion, she couldn't explain what she felt; so warm, comforting, but at the same time sad. She laid on the grass and rested her head on the tree, she put her hands over her eyes wanting the world to disappear, as tears ran down her face.

After a few minutes she stopped crying and just sat there looking at the sky, hearing the wave's crash down over the cliff. She let out a sight, the same spot she sat in was where they use to play together, they use to eat berries that they'd picked from that same tree; they talked and played all day till the sunset. Those were better day. Sara took a deep breath as she got up. Carefully she walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down to the waves below, chills went down her spine as the memory of what happened came back to her.

_2 years ago_

Her dad had died fighting off the flamethrowers that surrounded the house, and she now was in her mother's arm as she ran through the burning forest. She dug her head into her mother's chest, as the screams of agony filled the young Zorua's ears. Burning trees fell all around her as her mom jumped and dogged them, the ashes burning the mother's mane. Her mom ran all the way to the cliffs; the fire approached closer from every direction, and in a last resort she ran off the edge as a tree fell behind her right after she jumped. She held her daughter close and curled up accepting her fate only caring about her young. "I guess this is goodbye..." She whispered to the Zorua. Sara gripped her mom tight, then blackout when they hit the water. The last thing she could remember was her mom dragging her to shore. Sometime after she opened her eyes and weakly pulled herself up and saw her mom lying on the sand in front of her, blood coming out of her mother's mouth and nose. Sara ran to her mother and rested her head on her mother's chest.

"Mommy! Please get up, please!" She cried into her mom's fur, trying to push her mother with her head. She sat there weeping, waiting for a response, for anything. "Come on, please I want you here with me!" Her mom's breaths becoming lighter, and heart becoming less audible. "Say something, please! Come on, say something, I'm giving up. Say... something." She whispered in to her mom's fur.

Her mom put a hand on her head. "Don't give up... yet..." She spoke weakly; handing her a golden ring, then exhaled slowly going limp. Sara put her head over her mom's heart, but nothing could be heard. Her mom was gone. She looked down at her mom in disbelief and shock, then a cold sensation ran through her body as that realization came to her… she was alone in this world. That moment was indescribable, the soft glow of the fire from above, the smell of salt, blood, and burnt wood as the morning sun was still rising made it all hard to comprehend the emptiness Sara felt; this was the true feeling of loneliness.

_Present day_

Sara walked away from the cliff to the tree, and started weeping into her arms, feeling too weak to cry. Out of all that one thing made her the saddest, her parents never got what every parent wanted to see… their child grow up, become independent, and never will see her find someone to love, maybe even have children of her own. When she was young disaster seemed so distant, as if it only existed in a faraway place. But that was only an illusion that she lived in, and now it's over, so here she stands in the aftermath.

"It's dangerous to go alone out here." someone said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She took her head out of her arms and looked up, somehow Chris had found her. "I was so worried; you've been gone for hours now." He said, wiping the tears off her face; her eyes red from crying.

She hugged him in a tight embrace. "But how, No one has been here in years." She was so happy that there were still some people that cared about her.

"I ask Lewis where you were, but he said that he'd rather stay out of your business, so I had to really annoy him to get an answer." He said, hugging her back.

"But how did he know I would be here." She pulled away from the hug and took a seat near the tree, Chris taking a seat next to her.

"Lewis always knows something that we don't know, that's why I never question him." Chris said, admiring the sunset. "And I think that being alone in this world is a horrible thing, even more when you're suffering."

"Thanks for being here for me, I needed that..." She laid her head on Chris' lap, as he gently stroked her hair.

Looking down Chris noticed that the normally blue ring on her hair was gold. "Hey, umm... why is that ring gold." He said, as she sat up.

Sara reached back, and grabbed her long mane. "You mean this; it was a gift from my mother. Before she died she gave me this, so I carried it around until I evolved." She turned it revealing her name engraved into it. "My dad said that he would put it on me when I evolved, but they never did... they never did." She said, putting her head down. Chris put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. They both looked into each other's eyes, as the orange sun fell into the ocean. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck, and locked lips with him.

Chris was surprised but welcomed her loving embrace as he reached behind her, and pulled her closer. Sara broke the kiss leaving them gasping, she giggled as the blush crept onto Chris' face.

For the rest of the evening they watched the sunset as she sat in his arms. Once it got dark they got up and started walking back home; this time Sara didn't care about hiding herself with an illusion. She finally realized that they were her second chance, and not everything is lost for her; Arceus had given her hope for a better tomorrow, even if that meant she had to give up something in trade.

"Hey, do you want some cake when we get home." Chris said, as a light shined down on him from a light post.

"It better not be a lie." She said, smiling and hugging him from the back.

**This took me much more time than I expected because I've spend two days fixing things and even rewriting entire parts, but hey it's still coming out. Anyways after the next two or three chapters there aren't going to be a lot of changes to the original plot that I have in my head, and for once I knew what to do with the plot, so if I told the future then it has to happen, right? Well that leaves little room for change, which I'm fine with. Everything aside, I will take more time between chapters because I have a job and bills to pay. Hehehe, aging sorry for the wait.**

**I'll see you in the next chapter. (Said in a British accent)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, once again, as you can guess I started on this right after I posted chapter 2, I'm trying to make up some time for taking like 5 month between the first and the second chapter, but chapter 4 will be delayed. I'm goanna do something that I think will be very interesting between this chapter and next one or sometime around that, so don't worry if I take a long time it's just me trying to make this one really good. I also thought of having a chapter already done but not posted as I work on the next thing so that I'll be able to put out these more periodically most likely every 3 to 2 month if I am inspired and work my ass off, but that means I would have to take a few month off to make that work, so tell me if I shouldn't if for any reason that's a bad idea, but hey that's just a theory a ga-wait no wrong thing! So ummm ye enjoy.**

**Sega Nesquik: You weren't the only one that wanted that chapter to come out.**

**pokephile33: Wow, you actually helped me a lot in more than one way, you not only gave me some ideas of how to make this better but you also helped make it through a really tough day and gave me some motivation, thanks. It's always great to see you here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but if I did there would be a mega Flygon.**

Mood music!

_Thoughts_

The usual

Chapter 3: Own Kind? Part 1

Sara yawned as she awoke from her sleep; she looked to the left at Chris as he slept and crawled over to him sitting on his thighs, waking him up. "Good morning, love." She said, putting both her hands on his chest and gave him a kiss.

"Heheh, hey." He said, putting his hands on her hip. "So, what do you want to do today?"

Sara looked at the ceiling trying to think of something, and then a big smile grew across her face. "Let's go visit someone at hot topic!"

Chris let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Ok then, if that is really what you want we can do it."

"Thanks, I'll get Lewis. You better get ready." Sara said, as she got off Chris and went to get Lewis. She was surprised by what she saw when she opened the door. Lewis was already awake, and not only that but he was doing push-ups with one arm. He was at 73 before he noticed that Sara was there.

"Oh hey, sorry, I didn't see you there. So what do you need from me?" he asked her, now on the 80th push-up as sweat dripped from his nose on to the floor.

"I wanted you to come with me and Chris to see someone at Hot topic, I mean if you don't mind coming with me and Chris" She almost mumbled the last part, looking away from Lewis; she really didn't think he would be this muscular.

"90, 91, great, I wanted to do just that. Now, before we go I need to talk to you about something important. 99, 100!" Lewis said, falling onto the ground panting heavily. He stood up and on a white shirt, sitting on his bed. "Take a seat." He said, wiping the sweat off his eyebrows with a rag then threw it on a table next him.

Sara slowly walked over to bed and took a seat next to him. "Go on, I'm listening."

"Now don't get mad at me, but I Might've looked into your mind yesterday when we were eating; that's how I knew where you were." He said, flinching when she growled at him. "Look I'm sorry, it's a force of habit, but this is not about that, this is about Trant co. and what happened to your family." Sara sat back and calmed down; maybe this was important after all. "Those balls are from Trant, yes, but they sold it to the Sachi family, and yes they are the biggest mafia family in Unova."

"My god, what did I get myself into. The fucking Sachi family!" Sara said, laying down on his bed and putting her arm over her eyes. "But how does this involve my parents?"

"Well, the mall was built for the mafia by Trant to hide and run trades out of sight form the police. Trant, on the other hand had a different plan. They wanted to test out their new virus to see what the drawbacks were, and I can only conclude that they needed to work on it." Lewis said, taking off his shorts and putting on a dark blue jean; it's not like she'd never seen him without pants on.

She looked away as he changed. "What type of virus?"

"It's supposed to enhance the performance of a Pokémon; a modified version of Pokerus. Something like that would make billions, but ever since that event happened Trant has been laying low. Right now I'm not worried about Trant, I'm worried about our friend Sachi, he might be a little pissed off at us and might try something, to put it in context we just punched a hornet nest and ran our fists through it! But don't worry, as long as you're with me you'll be safe, I promise. So, let's go?" He said, putting on his skate shoes and walking to his bed room door.

Sara got of the bed and over to Lewis. "Right, let's go. I'll get Chris. Wait, what's a hornet?"

"Ummm, it's nothing- so for how long have you been holding in your heat?" Lewis said, trying to avoid her question as he walked to Chris' room.

"About 5 years. I never found a mate that I liked. But that's fine by me, I have Chris now." Sara knocked on Chris' door, followed by him jumping out of his room. "Let's go, little child." She said, giggling while putting on her illusion.

KOAN Sound x Culprate x Reso x Asa - Cascade

Lewis, Chris, and Sara walked down the somewhat empty streets of Castelia City. Lewis enjoyed the cool breeze of summer as it flowed through his hair knowing that winter is coming. People would think it was the cold that bothered him, but it wasn't that nor the lack of life. It was the lack of action, the blinding white snow, constant and plain; this was what perfect looked like and he hates perfect. He stared at the sky trying to hold in as much of summer as possible, as if it was running away from him and every second that was not enjoyed was a wasted second. But even being outside he couldn't stop thinking about the dream he felt yesterday, it all felt so real, so familiar in a way even though he'd never seen any of those places. Lewis looked down at the ground as Chris and Sara walked in front talking about some trivial stuff, then looked back at them as they stopped at the corner of an intersection. Sara looked over to the left and pointed down to a street lined with tall, grey, glass buildings that went on 'till the center of the city. Walking down a block they stopped in front of a glass entrance with a metal arch as a door, Lewis looked at the red neon sign that said 'Hot Topic' and looked back at Chris; they both thought to each other _never thought I would need to do this_.

Sara took the lead as the two brothers followed her. Chris and Lewis felt so out of place in that store unlike Sara, which was acting like kid in a candy store. She looked around at some cool merchandise and T-shirts before running right to the counter and hugged the store clerk, the clerk let out a grunt as Sara lifted her up with a bear hug then put her down; Lewis assumed they were friends. "Oh my god, where were you for the past two days? And who is that?" The clerk said, with a grin and nudged her shoulder. "Come on, you can trust me."

"Shut up, it's not your business!" Sara said, looking away.

"Awww, the little Pokémon is in love with a human~" The clerk said, rapping her arms around Sara's neck.

The two guys laughed as her face turned red. "I didn't come here to be mocked, I came here to see Bobbie! Just bring me to him." She demanded, turning around and crossed her arms feeling frustrated, witch only made her look cute.

"Ok then, he's in the back probably trying to beat Resident Evil 4 on pro, you know how he is." She led them behind the counter and unlocked the back door to a hallway where they kept all their inventory, in the corner of the room there was a metal door that said security. They made their way through the boxes and metal shelves to the door. "There, you happy now." The clerk chuckled and when back to her post, leaving them alone in the room. Sara inhaled and did three hefty knocks on the door followed by a loud, not so manly scream coming from inside.

They heard a voice scream at them from the inside. "God dammit, Sara! You know not to do that, I'm on the island now and I need to concentrate." The man opened the door and froze in surprise with a bit of concern showing on his face. "Last time you went missing you didn't bring me two kids, and I am not going to feed them." Lewis found it funny that this 6 foot tall man with piercings, a weird haircut, and black baggy pants would actually have enough money to provide for her and himself.

No no, don't worry about it, I'm actually here to say goodbye to you. I met them a few days ago, and well it's just safer for me and for you if I stay with them."

"Wait, are you saying what happened that day was because of you!" She nervously shook her head, and then it hit him. "They helped you didn't they."

Sara looked down; it was futile, he already knew. "I just don't what you to be involved with this, I'm not worried about the cops it's about who owns those balls. Just please be careful, but don't worry these guys can provide and protect me," She hugged him and whispers in his ear "in more than one way~" then broke the hug.

Bobbie was confused about how this all came to be, one moment she was living in his house and helping him with the store next she's living with two guys and was wanted by the police and god knows what type of gang. Still, he knows she isn't dumb, so if she truly trust them and tells him that it is too dangerous for him than who is to say otherwise. "It's not like I can stop you, but if it is as bad as you say then you might want to stay with them anyways. Well I have to go back to my fully re-mastered 'work' over there, and since you're so wanted I don't think it's a good idea to stay here." He gave her one last hug and put his hands on Lewis' and Chris' shoulder. "It was nice to meet you two. Take care of her, if you can't tell she's a very special one." Then went back in and closed the door.

"He's right we should go, someone might be following us." Lewis said, grabbing Chris and Sara by the arm and dragging them back out to the counter.

"Bye…" the clerk said as Lewis dragged Sara and Chris, waving at them.

"See ya-" Sara waved back and disappeared out the door.

Lewis stepped outside the store just behind a wall and looked at Sara with a befuddled look on his face. "You're a Pokémon species that can't speak human and you aren't psychic, so how in the world did you just talk to him?"

Sara let out a sigh; she totally forgot to tell him about that. "So you know how one of my powers is that I can make illusions, and well I'm really good at that, so what I do is that I translate from my language to your language using that. I was planning to tell you that, but I Might've forgotten to do that."

Now Lewis understood how she did that, and how he didn't notice it. "Ah, I see. That's very interesting, I never would've notice that because it all sounds the same to me and Chris." He looked down at his phone; 12:04 PM, then looks up observing his surroundings. "We should go home, like right now. Follow me I know a shortcut."

"Wait, Lewis where ar-"

"I'll explain later, just follow~" Lewis said with a sigh, cutting off Sara.

Hellsing - Alucard's theme (A Left Foot Trapped in a Sensual Seduction) 

Lewis crossed the road, bringing Chris and Sara with him into an old park that had only one trail surrounded by a thick layer of trees and bushes. "Now I know you're going to ask me why, so let me make this simple. We have some people to meet here and some to meet at the house, and I don't want to leave them waiting." Lewis explained to them, as they made their way through the long trail. He stopped and held his arm out telling them to stop, "they're here" and as he expected he herd twigs braking and the bushes rustle as a 7 men strong group of guys came out. Sara hid behind Chris expecting a fight.

Sara's heart was pounding thinking about the worst possible outcome. "L-Lewis are these the guys you're talking about."

"No, and yes, just not in this order."

Three came out of the group, one had a bat, and the other one had a butterfly knife. "Let's make this simple, boss told us to bring you back, which means dead or alive. So, come with us and YOU won't get hurt." The man with the knife said, making Lewis chuckle. "You think it's a joke!"

"Yes, and you know it's not good to be cocky." Lewis pulled out a butter knife and flipped it to the handle. "So how's your health plan?" Lewis smirked, as the man came running at him. "APPARENTLY IT'S GREAT." Lewis threw the knife from his right to his left hand and turned to the side as the man lunged at him, he turned his body to the side making the man miss the stab allowing him to strike back, Lewis uppercut the man's elbow with the handle then spun around and hit his lower back. The man dropped the knife and collapsed; no one could believe what just happened, Lewis paralyzed that guy in under a second. He turned around and looked at the shocked group of guys."Who will accept my challenge?"

Two of the first three came at him. The first one went for the punch as the other guy came behind with the bat, Lewis ran and jumped in the air using the first guy to get extra height and dive kicked the other guy in the chest, instantly knocking him out. Getting back up Lewis looked at the other thug; witch was stupid enough to try to hit him, and walked towards him. With hesitation the man went for another punch, but Lewis caught it then pulled him closer punching the man in the gut, and with amazing strength he lifted the guy up over his head. "I will brake you." He said, as he dropped the man on his right knee doing the spine breaker. Lewis rolled the broken and unconscious guy off and casually walked away from three guys on the ground, he went back to Chris and told him what to do with only one look and a nod.

Chris nodded back and looked at Sara. "Sara, stay here with Lewis, it's my time to have some fun." Chris nonchalantly walked to the remaining people. "So," he said crossing his arms "want to continue?" the four guys looked at each other and came running at him, Chris kicked up a thick branch and used it as a makeshift staff. Chris analyzed the situation _four guys, one bat, two knifes, and one fist_. He hit the guy with no weapon in the back of the head stunning him, then swiped at the legs of one of the knife holders, tripping him, and in one motion he spun around and slammed the other knife holder in the face with the staff finishing that guy off. Chris snapped the stick in half with he's knee and turned around just in time to block the bat, he kicked the batter away then dodged a knife coming from behind him, grabbing the man's arm when he missed. Chris ducked as the batter swung and hit the other guy with the knife, seeing that the other guy is down he jabbed the batter in the stomach, the ribs, and a final hit to the head with both sticks. Chris let out a sigh and dropped the two pieces of wood then walked back to Lewis and Sara. "I'm a little rusty." He said, patting Lewis on the shoulder and hugged Sara.

"Well we have only one guy left, but I know how to make this one talk." Lewis turned around and walked towards the man, but in a last ditch effort the man threw out a Charmander to use against Lewis.

"Flamethrower, now!" the man screamed at the Charmander. The Charmander filled its mouth with fire and unleashed it onto Lewis, but that didn't even bother Lewis as he continued to walk towards them. He keeled down and put his hand out closing the Charmander's maw.

"Now be a good Pokémon and just walk to your nearest center." The Charmander made a few muffled noises and shook its head, Lewis let go of its mouth and let it run away. The man was frozen in fear looking as Lewis walked towards him, the guy tried to do one last punch, but to no extent as Lewis only threw him on to his knees. Lewis grabbed the man br the hair and dug his fingers under the guy's ribs. "Every minute that you don't answer me I will brake one of your ribs, now tell me who sent you?"

"I can't tell you, he will kill me." The man said, whimpering as Lewis dug his fingers even deeper.

"30 seconds left."

"No, please don't!" the man was now on the brink of tears.

"Where's all that tough shit you guys were talking about! One more time, who sent you?!"

"Ok its Sachi Yatomo, its sachi!" Lewis let go of the guy letting him weep on the ground.

Lewis crouched down and looked at the guy "59 seconds, you like to cut it close don't you." _Called it!_ Lewis smiled to himself.

"You're insane to go after him." The man said in a whisper to Lewis.

"I might be but at least I enjoy every minute of it." Lewis walked to Chris as wiped some blood off his hands. "Chris, Sara we need to go now, we already brought enough attention to us."

"So it was Sachi, that doesn't surprise me. Well after this I think he'll get the message, ouch." Chris said, taking a splinter out of his hand as he followed Lewis. "But that was only a casual fight~"

"It was easy for YOU, I almost had a panic attack! Don't ever do that again." Sara said, cutting into the conversation and punched Chris in the shoulder.

"Calm down you two, we can't waste time." Lewis patiently said.

"Ok then let's go and meet our not so unexpected visitor." Chris pulled Sara closer by the waist and gave her a kiss making her giggle.

Sara smiled and kissed him back. "I can't wait to see what wonderful adventures I'll have with you two." She sarcastically said.

Insan3lik3 &amp; Rob Gasser - Open Hour

**I'm sorry but I have to cut this one short, reason being I had somethings to get out of the way before I (spoiler) do a little time jump, but that would make this chapter extra-long and I would've spent more time than I needed to, so I'm going to put out this one then a smaller 4-5 word page (my unit of measurement) chapter out sometime later. But in other news my third year of college has started and adding that with my part time job slows me down quite a bit, and now I'm having my yearly depression Which takes away most of my motivation to write, study, and even to do music, but it's nothing; this happens to me every year depending on what conditions I'm under.** **Oh and if you're wondering that song at the end would be their overall mood.**

**As always, the turtles' gots a hangover!**

**Finished at 6:30 AM...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I already know that this is little late but there's not a lot I can do about that, I'm getting burnt out on writing, and well on everything really. That doesn't mean I'm stopping, I'm just gonna take it slow because this month was very test heavy, but I'll still continue to write. Well, anyways this is the second part of the third chapter, meaning that I will do something special sometime around where I will release the fourth chapter of this story and a lemon type thing... you'll see what I mean when it's done. Enjoy this one.**

**Black Snakes: Thanks for the support, always like me some support. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon****, ****and mega Flygon still does not exist. **

**Mood music!**

**_Thoughts_**

**The usual**

Chapter 3: Own Kind Part 2 (aka chapter 4)

Lewis slowly walked in his house making sure no one was in there, then opened the door letting Chris and Sara in. "Thanks god, we're here in time." Lewis said, relaxing and throwing his shoes to the side under his coat hanger.

Resident Evil 4 - serenity (Merchant Theme)

Chris threw himself on the couch, letting out a sigh. "Wow, that fight tired me out me more than I expected."

"Well maybe you need to train more, and then you wouldn't be so tired." Lewis said, putting two slices of pizza in the microwave. "I love me some two day old pizza~" He said to himself.

"You're not gonna do that again, Chris, but I can make you feel better." Sara said, pinning Chris down to the couch. "With these~" She seductively said, leading his hand to her breasts.

Chris blushed and he gave her a squeeze. "I-I didn't know you had those."

"Oh god, there's a place and a time for everything and the couch is not the place for that! You can do that latter, on a bed." Lewis said, sitting at the kitchen table as he ate his pizza.

"Fine, killjoy, but don't complain to me if you can't sleep tonight." Sara said, letting Chris sit up and sat in his lap. Just then as Lewis walked in the living room someone knocked at the door, which made everyone but Lewis jump in surprise.

"Police, open up." A man said on the other side of the door.

L.A. Noire - Menu Theme

Lewis looked around trying to think of a way to make his story fit. "Sara, Ninetails now, Chris, book!" Lewis said, as Sara transformed into a Ninetails and he spawned a random book in Chris' hand. "OK, Chris and Sara our story is that I went to get some food for my Ninetails, I'll handle the rest." Chris and Sara nodded and went back to the couch. Lewis walked up to the door and cleared his throat.

He opened the door to two men in suits, they held out their badges and showed Lewis a warrant to search his house. "Can we come in and take a look, if you don't mind." One of the detectives said.

"Yeah, come right in." Lewis put on a fake smile and let them in; Lewis was thankful that he'd already had a story and that the plans were dealt with in a fire. The two detectives cautiously walked in with Lewis following behind, they walked into the living room and were surprised to see his brother there with a Ninetails resting in his lap; it was thought that Lewis lived alone and that his brother was in another region. The more they looked around the more unsettling it became to the detectives that a bombing suspect was a fifteen year old boy with normal looking house that smelled of lavender and had a brother living there.

"So what's the matter, detectives?" Lewis said, sitting next to Chris while holding back a smile, looking at the detectives' confusion.

The two detective took a seat on a smaller couch across from Lewis and pulled out a notepad. "We want to ask you a few questions," Lewis sat back and relaxed himself "where were you at two nights ago when that explosion occurred?"

"I was at a Corner store, I think I was called Muzzy's supplies." Lewis said, as the detective wrote down some notes on the pad.

"About what time did you go there?"

Lewis counted up his hours. "About at 3:40 AM."

"Why were you there?

"I was buying some food for my Ninetails, she was really hungry." He said, rubbing her head.

"Why at 3 in the morning?" The other detective asked.

"I was up late playing games with my brother and she started whining for food, so I went and got her some food and that's when I heard the explosion as I was buying her food." Lewis said, reaching for his wallet and pulling out a receipt. "Look, if you don't believe me."

The detective took the receipt and looked at it. "The day and the time matches." He told the other detective in shock. "You wouldn't mind us taking a look around?"

"Go right ahead." Lewis said, following them to his bedroom. They looked in his desk, under his bed, and in his closet trying to find anything that could make a bomb, but they found nothing there; as he expected. Soon they went to look in Chris' room for something but nothing was found.

"We're sorry for disturbing you," one of the detectives said, sitting back down on the couch "but we found some security footage that would put you there around the same time that explosion happened." The detective said, looking at Chris as he continued to read his book; it was hard to believe that Lewis' brother could just ignore two detective like they were just Flies in his house.

"No problem, detectives, I understand." Lewis said. He had his occasional shit eating grin as the detectives were being surrounded by a green fog.

"Why are... you... smiling." They said before passing out and the fog fading away.

Sara jumped off of Chris' lap and turned back to herself. "Now why did you do that, weren't they leaving?"

"Yes, but they would still be looking for evidence against me… with all your street smarts I would expect you to know that detectives are really stubborn." Lewis said, walking over the coffee table between him and the sleeping detectives. "But they won't if they don't."

Chris slammed the book shut and gently set it down on the table. "And how woul-"

"By making them think I'm innocent." Lewis had a Blue aura around his hands letting off a light blue trail in the air. "This is a 'party trick' I learned a few months ago, but I never had the chance to use this." He said, moving his hands across their faces. Their eyes shot open, making Sara and Chris lean back in surprise. "Hey, how have you been? Fine, great! So the story goes like this, everything checked out in here, and my story checked out at the store. Now, if anything comes up with my name in it that can somehow link me to this case you guys will ignore it or get rid of it, okay?" Lewis snapped his fingers, making the detectives fall back asleep, then took a seat. He patted the space next to him telling them to take a seat; Chris took his seat and Sara transformed back onto Chris' lap. Lewis cleared his throat. "Wake up!" He shouted at them.

The detectives shot up as Lewis shouted at them. "Oh god, we're so sorry for that, I don't know what happened. Well I think we're done here, thank you your cooperation." The detectives got up hastily and took their leave as Lewis escorted them out. _Thanks god, now I'll never hear about that ever again... I wish all my problems in life could forget who they belonged to~_

After Lewis let them out he lied down at the couch and let out a sight. "I can never get a break, I just started the week and there's already explosions, fights, drama, and to top it all off I have a deal to close tomorrow; which will probably make us 500,000 in one day!" He got up and went to his room. "I'm gonna blow off some steam~"

Several hours have passed before Lewis heard a knock at his door. "Come in" He said, as Sara walked in drying her hair with a towel.

"Hey Lewis, I just wanted to talk to you." She sat down next to Lewis on the bed as he read a book. "I'm just curios about how you get your money, oh and can you brush my hair, please?"

He grabbed the brush from her and gently ran it through her soft hair black and read hair. "Well even though I do have powers I never said I was great at it, so I made it simple and use diamonds; it's just carbon. Maybe one day I might make a ruby, but it's a complicated corrupted corundum crystal." He explained, finishing off the tip of her hair. "I have a deal to close tomorrow with a high-class dealer; I'm selling a bag of 24 karat diamonds for 500,000 even though they actually go for 1.2 million. I only work with pure diamonds, so they can't let down a deal like that."

"So how many times did you sell diamonds, and wouldn't you be rich by now if you could sell bag just like that." Sara asked, getting some though tangles out of her hair with her claws.

"I've only sold diamonds once in my lifetime, but for two good reasons. One is that I don't want to lower the value of diamonds, and two is that being rich would bring me way too much unwanted attention. Also because it's always sketchy closing big deals like those, even more when you've made a name for yourself by having money."

She put on her gold ring back on her hair. "But still, you're only fifteen, how did you get a house, or is it even legal for these people to buy those diamonds from you?"

"People will do a lot for money, like this apartment; it's owned by someone else, but they do all the bills and I give them the money." Lewis opened his book and continued from the last chapter.

She lied down next to him on the bed and let out a sigh. "Whatever. Well one last thing, I noticed that you and Chris don't treat each other as brothers but more like... friends, and I just wanted to know the truth behind your relationship with him because I know there's more to you than what meets the eyes."

"Why don't you ask Chris that?" Lewis asked, sitting down at his piano and turned it on.

"He's asleep." Sara said, resting her head on his billow.

SirensCeol - "Nightmares" (Wei-haas piano cover)

"Fine, I'll tell you. I knew Chris since I was twelve... forty years ago, we were neighbors and close friends, but we lived in a violent time for a troubled country called Brazil; a very violent place ruled by drug lords at the time I lived there. The market crashed and money ran out for everyone sending it into chaos, but what made it worse was that we lived in a neighborhood where people still had some leftover money making us a target for the desperate drug lords and gangs." Lewis said, as he started playing the piano. "And so it happened, the walls could not keep them all out. It was in the middle of the night when they attacked, Chris' house was burnt down killing his dad and giving him second degree burns all over his back. He ran to my house to hide with us, but they followed him to my house. Everybody hid in the storage room and I hid in the kitchen with a knife, I was terrified when the three guys walked past the closet I was hiding in," Sara listened closely as Lewis told his story and played the piano with such emotion. "But it was more terrifying when I noticed that they were heading to the storage, so I took my chances and took all three of them on with a knife."

"And what happened?" Sara ask him.

"It was dark, I was close to them, and they were using large assault rifles in a small room so that helped me a lot. I killed the guy in the back with my knife and took his AK, then I cut down the two other guys in the front. I thought it was over, but in a closer inspection I recognize one of the guys I shot; it was the son of the biggest drug lord in the country. So in seven days we adopted Chris, changed our names, and moved to a new country up north called The United States, specifically in a state called Alaska; a very cold place but very peaceful too. I stayed there for six years and in that time I learned that if I missed one bullet we would go weeks without eating meat so I became a great sniper learning how to compensate for all the crazy weather in Alaska, and I also thought myself and Chris how to fight. When I was 18 we moved to Washington State, where I improved my fighting skills and also learned how to make connections and manipulate other well-known people; which helped me make money to buy a house for me and Chris. And when I was 20... well let's just say shit hit the fan and I joined the special forces, but that's a story for another chapter of my life." Lewis said, ending the song. "But the past is the past, and I don't let it drag me down."

"Wow, I... I would've never understood the thing that you've been through, or Chris for that matter." Sara looked outside and was surprised that it was already night. She got up and walked to the door. "I'm gonna get Chris, it's getting pretty late you know."

Lewis turned off the piano and sat at his bed. "I agree, it's a good time for me to go to bed."

Sara smiled, "don't count on that~" and left the room.

Lewis let out a sigh and wrapped himself in his blanket. "Try me!" He shouted. In the end she stuck to her word, and for an entire hour the only thing he could hear was the bed banging against the wall and her screams of pleasure, but it finally came to an end and he got his well deserved rest... _I'm shocked the neighbors didn't call the cops on us, we'll I did kinda wish for this hehehe...__ he thought to himself then passed out._

Direct - Lonely Soul 

**I'm actually surprised that I finished this right on the Thanksgiving week, and that didn't bust my budget when I bought all the parts for my new computer; which was about 621.00 dollars, it's much better than the 350.00 dollar gaming computer miracle I conjured up last month, even though I could run most games on standard. Well enough of that, in more exciting new Sega Nesquik, my favorite writer, started writing again after only a few weeks of being on a hiatus. I recommend giving him a read, he has some interesting ideas, and a nice community.**

**Well that's all I have to say, have nice day and enjoy your Thanksgiving week because this is how I thank you for giving me motivation! **

**Finished at 3:40 AM...**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I've decided to start working on several projects over the summer; one chapter for this story, and two short stories, maybe a third one if I have the time, and I might try to write a story for Christmas. I know that's a long times away, but that only gives me more time to make them better. I also need to figure out how long the Christmas story will l be, I'm leaning towards something short because people seem to really like those. Consequently, as most would presume, I won't be posting up another anything for a while.**

**Well onto other things, I was thinking about taking a six month period of writing between posts. I would write 3 or 4 stories/chapters and post them up all at once then write for another six months, but I have no idea if that would better or worse for you, the reader, because for me it makes only a small difference. I'll have to think…**

**Well that's all for today folks, please enjoy…**

**Aeromenca: Yeah, when I wrote those Chapters I only had a phone and an old laptop with word 2000. Yes, word 2000, with the paper clip and everything! Anyways, thanks for the review, I really worked hard on this one and I read over this chapter probably 15 time before I felt satisfied. Oh, and thanks for inviting me to the community.**

Mood music

_Thoughts_

The usual

Chapter 5: Some Kinda Wizard

Lewis slowly opened his eye, still feeling a little sleep heavy, but quickly got over the sleepy haze when he looked around. He was dumbfounded by where he was; he sat in a wooden chair on the top of a hill overlooking a forest. "What?" He said with a placidly staring at what was in front of him. Just then he felt an indefatigable presence behind him, the same feeling he had for five years. "Who are you, and why have you been following me?" He asked the thing behind him.

"You noticed me?" It responded in a very delightfully surprised voice.

"Yes you, whatever's behind me!" Lewis said trying to move, but was only able to move his eyes and mouth.

"Well it took you long enough to notice me sempai, but I'm not behind you." The disembodied voice sarcastically said from every directions. Black dust formed from the air into a tall pale man that stood at six feet, he had thick white cornrows, a big white cloak that went from head to ankle, and eye just like Lewis' expected where Lewis' would be black and gold his were black and a very reflective blue.

Lewis was beyond confused, only a lack of words could correctly described what he was thinking. "That's impossible, only I can do that... only I have those eyes." He said in disbelief.

The man laughed and smiled. "I thought the same thing for thousands of years, and then you came around along with others. You're still young compared to your full life, and trust me I know how old you are, but you still have a lot to learn. I hope that you at least remember the past we had together."

"Our past?" Lewis was even more confused than before.

"You don't remember, really? Okay then, let me help you remember." The man said, putting his hand on Lewis' head. All of a sudden he was brought to a stairway that spiraled down to a large, deformed, dark ember crystal that seemed to sporadically change into radical shape at the bottom. The walls had massive bells in them going all the way down from smallest to largest, and the stairs going down were made from finely cut stone held up by steel bars. He looked over the railing down the center, as he looked down the bells started to play a sad, depressing melody followed by a bright light shining from the crystal. The man removed his hands from Lewis head and brought him back. "Now, tell me what you remember. Tell me if you remember what they told us."

"I... I remember they would say it's all okay you'll be alright, and every night I could hear it, I remember. I could hear it in the wind that melody that they would play every single day to remind us it was over." Lewis couldn't get his mind around this. _How did I know that from just that melody? I just wanted some simple peace and quiet, no stress in life. This better be a dream _He complained to himself.

"Oh poor Lewis, the one thing that pushes you forward is also what causes you so much stress. You think you want peace… think." The man stated, making it seem like he read Lewis' mind.

"What the hell does that mean!?" If Lewis could move he would've punched this guy because he was pretty sure that guy just read his mind, and yes, Lewis knew how much of a hypocrite that made him.

"I'm saying that you hate stress, all you want is to do is your own thing, but without stress you wouldn't be you, and one day you'll noticed that you need that in your life because that's what pushes you forward…. Wait, what am I doing, times running out and I'm rambling on… so, what's the name of that melody?" The man jumped from statement to statement like he was bipolar with his thought processes, making Lewis very pissed off.

"I remembered that it was called song in the key of D minor… how do I know these things?" Lewis was getting tired of this plethora of seemingly unconnected question that he was getting asked.

"I'm sorry, but that's for another chapter of your story, young Lewis. Now, look, and see what we're here for." He walked around behind Lewis and pointed to the sky. "In a few days from now I would recommend for you to change your frame of mind to something more umm... caring, she'll need it."

Lewis saw a small silver dot come out of the cloud heading towards the ground; it became obvious to him that it was a plain as it had a trail of black smoke coming from its engines. The memories of those terrible times came back to him, his heart sank as it crashed into the forest followed by an explosion and fire. "That changed your life, and in time that will change your life again." He came back around and put his hand on Lewis' chest. "I'm running out of time here; Bird Jesus calls, we'll talk some more later. Remember me, I'm Huy from the Axsula class, but you can call me Stephen Walking; you could think of me as some kinda wizard." Stephen said, pushing Lewis back, tipping him backwards into a tub full of cold water. _Oh, this scene? So I am dreaming. _He thought to himself as he hit the water.

"Wake up... Lewis, wake up!" Chris said, shaking Lewis awake. "You told me to wake you up." Lewis groggily mumbled under his breath in response. "It's midday, didn't you want to show us a new song with us?"

Lewis sat up, rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Ye, sorry, I just had a strange night. Go on and get the things ready, I'm gonna get some food." He said, putting on a red shirt that had some designs on it.

"Fine, but be quick about it 'kay." Chris said, kicking one of Lewis' jeans laid on the ground at Lewis.

Lewis caught it and threw it to the side on his bed. "Get going and I'll get out of bed." Chris chuckled and went downstairs to the garage. Soon Lewis put on his black jeans and went to the bathroom; he combed his hair, washed his face, and brushed his teeth. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at himself in the mirror, he looked back at how much his life changed since he was 15. Things were really calm now, Trant and Sachi weren't causing much trouble now, he'd moved to an actual three story house in a small community outside from Castalia city, taught Sara how to play the drums; which she was very talented at, and now he has a side job as a street "magician" that works with cards. His appearance also change; he was six two, had a goatee, was very buff and well-built with broad shoulders (not terminator buff, though), and just became 21 last week.

Lewis went downstairs to the second floor and sat at the kitchen table. He opened the fridge next to him and grabbed a plastic bowl with some leftover fish from last night to heat up, as he closed the microwave and set it to one minute he noticed a fortune cookie on top of the microwave. Lewis took off its rapper and cracked it open _weird, last_ _time_ _I_ _had_ _Chinese_ _was_ _a_ _week_ _ago_, he thought to himself as he ate the cookie pieces. He unfolded the small note that was inside the cookie and read it, **your fortune comes** **from how you look at it**, then he flipped it to the back, **remember me**. Lewis sigh and threw the note on the table next to him. "Well... shit, why can't things be simple~" He sat down at the table and grabbed his food, thinking about what happened that morning.

After he finished eating Lewis walked down into his garage and sat down at his keyboard, silently he watched Sara and Chris have a drum and guitar duet. He looked around the room as his best friends joyfully play their instruments. The garage was nothing too elegant, just a low dark green carpet inside a medium sized garage that would be empty if Sara's drum set, his keyboard, and the speakers weren't there. Two minutes later Sara and Chris finished their duet with a beautiful melodic ending and looked at Lewis. "Did ya like it?" Chris asked Lewis.

Haywyre – Doppelganger (Jonah Weihaas Piano Cover)

"That was great, I loved it." He replied and turned on the keyboard, turning up the sound. "Now, let's go over it one more time?" Sara spun her sticks and Chris plugged his guitar into the speakers telling Lewis that they were ready. "3, 2, 1." He said under his breath and started playing the main melody. Sara joined in with cymbals giving it a nice beat, then she grew with the snare drums leading into Chris playing the nice low notes with his bass guitar giving it a jazzy feel.

They would leave the garage door open so they would get a better sound, but because of that they would get a few heads to turn their way or even some watchers that would clap at the end. All in all the neighborhood loved them and would invite them to play in some year-end parties, but this time there was only one man in an expensive looking coat and top hat watching. He waited until Lewis was done with his performance and slowly applauded for Lewis and his band, He walked up to them and looked at them for a few seconds then tipped his top hat for them.

"Hello, my name is Walter, and your names are?" Walter asked them.

"I'm Lewis, this is Chris, and that's Sara, how may we help you, Walter." Lewis introduced his team.

"I, my sir, want to give you a job at my restaurant as my piano player. Sadly it can only be you because of monetary issues." Walter explained.

"You mean that fancy new restaurant that has an outdoor bar?" Lewis asked, surprised by this offer.

"Exactly!"

"We're not in need of money right now, that job would be just a pastime for us. Anyways, there's no point in doing this without me or Chris." Sara told Walter, irritated by her exclusion of such a decision.

"Now now, Sara, let's be civilized about this." Lewis said, hushing Sara. "How about you pay only for me but the drinks and food are free for them, will that do?"

"I can work with that." Walter looked at his watch, "I'm sorry for being so abrupt but I'm short on time I'm afraid. Tomorrow meet me at the restaurant with your friends at six in the afternoon." He said, waving good-bye and pasted off to his convertible. "Oh, and please call me Walt." Then got into his car and drove off.

Sara angrily stared down Lewis. "Are we really doing that, I don't like doing live performances, you know me. The only reason I do it for our neighbors is because they're our neighbors!"

"You're right, I do know you, you hate being still, but that's all we do the entire day. C'mon Sara, adventure!" Lewis put his hands up in the air as if he was holding a sword then let out a sigh, lowering his arms. "I know the first time is scary but you'll like the praises you'll get." Lewis quickly retorted, trying to persuade her.

Chris walked behind Sara and put his hands on her hips, leaning over her and rested his head on her shoulder. "Sara, don't worry about it, it'll be fun."

"I...I guess that would be fun and all, and it is a once in a lifetime offer... Okay, I'll do it, but just for the food." Sara agreed with some hesitation.

Lewis laughed and gave her a pat on the back. "Great! Let me get the things for the new song then, wait a minute." Lewis went back into the basement to grab a few items they would need. He came back with two things for Sara and some sheet music in between his lips for them. "We're not gonna play this today because you have some things to set up with the laptop, and unlike Chris; judging by his face, you don't know the song." Lewis told Sara, setting the things down for her and passing the music out.

"Why do I have only one part in this song, it's the only time I play? AND I sing for most of it!?" Chris complained and whined to Lewis.

"This great person once told me that in music sometimes you will get songs that you don't like, but to become a better musician you need to find something you like in that song, so that's exactly what you're going to do. It's a life lessons." Lewis set down the laptop on a small fordable desk. "I'm trying something new with you guys, I'm giving Sara an Octapad, a rhythm box, two symbols, and Chris will be singing while he plays the guitar. Are we good with that?" Sara just stared with glee at her new toys and Chris mumbled under his breath some words that were close enough to a fine for Lewis. He plugged in a few wires into the laptop and pulled up a program for the pad. "Here, the setup is already in a preset folder, just open this and do what you need to do." Lewis explained to Sara, showing her how to use the new equipment.

"Yeah, I got it." Sara said, not even looking at Lewis; being too dazed by her new equipment, and then started playing around with the settings and sounds.

Lewis walked out to the front door and put on some socks. "Okay then, enjoy yourself. Chris and I are gonna go take a walk. Make sure to lock the door if you leave." Lewis told Sara, and put on his shoes with his jacket. "Chris, come with me, we need to do something!" Lewis shouted from the entrance to the garage.

Why me?" He shouted back.

"Because food." Lewis popped his head in the doorway and waved around an empty gallon of malk.

"You know, on the other hand it's not like I'm actually doing something." Chris unplugged the guitar and put it on a rack, "So why not. See you later, Sara." Chris gave her a kiss and went to the door, putting on his shoes. "So, what's the real reason you want me to come with you." He said, walking out with Lewis.

"When we get to the park I'll tell you." Lewis put on his shades and walked in front of Chris. He walked slowly under some cherry blossom trees when they got to the community park watching the pink petals gently fall to the ground as a gust of wind came. He cleaned off a park bench of the pedals and took a seat, he signaled with his hand for Chris to take a seat next to him.

"Oh no, first tell me what you want that requires ME being dragged out here!" Chris demanded an answer from Lewis, crossing his arms.

"I needed to talk to you somewhere away from Sara, and really it's only a five minute walk from our house to here, let's just forget about that for now. I'm here to discuss about something I discovered that will change our lives, but it can also have some serious repercussions in our lives, too." Chris took a seat next to Lewis and leaned back.

"I'm listening."

Lewis pulled out a strawberry and placed it in Chris' hand. "This berry is four months old, I've kept it mold free, and after all that time just look at it!" Lewis said joyfully.

Chris laughed and look closely at the perfectly preserved berry. "This is impossible, strawberries can't stay this fresh for four months. What did you discover, is this just an experiment?"

"I learned how to stop a cell from ageing, how to make an organism become one hundred percent efficient at regenerating cells! Though, there are some limitations; you will not grow back limbs or become invincible, so this regeneration only works inside the cell. Now I will warn you, as I did these test I noticed that the test subject and I became sick when I used this power, I also noticed that the larger something is the longer I stay sick." Lewis put away his sunglasses into his jacket pocket, then he pulled out a folded up piece of paper. "This here is a small piece of the notes I took, it has everything from test subjects to symptoms after I used that power; both to me and the subject."

Chris gave back the strawberry and took the paper, he looked up at Lewis in astonishment and unfolded the paper. It was covered in numbers, statistics, percentages, and graphs. Chris took a few seconds to look at this paper that if not handed by Lewis he would think it was some sort of mad scientist that wrote this. "At least I know why you were sick all those times, but why do you need to tell me this in person, why can't Sara know about this?" Chris looked at Lewis as he ate the strawberry.

"As I said, this will have serious repercussions, this means that we will see everyone that we know die, and everything we love eventually crumble to dust. I can't tell this to Sara without putting some serious thought into it." Lewis told this to Chris with a straight and serious face, his tone also serious and cold. "Unlike us she has something to lose, and even if we do have something to lose it wouldn't matter to us, or me at least 'cause I've lost too much to care at this point…"

"…I see why you would say that, and I agree, she would like it at first but when she realizes that…" Chris let out a sigh "I'm guessing it's irreversible, too~" he said heavy hearted, looking at Lewis. Lewis shook his head in response. "So what do I do?"

"You think about what you're going to say, talk to her… aanndd do some more thinking before you come to me. That's all you can do." Chris didn't even know why he asked that question, he knew he would get that same exact answer from Lewis; he hated when Lewis was right about something like this.

Chris stood up and looked down at Lewis "And that I will do…" Then walked away as the pedals rained down with another gust of wind.

Lewis laid back on the bench and closed his eyes, he inhaled deeply thinking about tomorrow and how it might go. _Let's hope that everything goes smoothly and that I get that job; seems like a cool place after all. _He closed his eyes and stretched himself out on the bench, enjoying the nice breeze and the odd smell of mint. He shrugged it off at first but the smell only got stronger, he cover his eye with his arm trying to get some peace of mind. _Paradox much? _Lewis herd the same voice from his dream in his head, he leaped right off the bench. _I'm not dreaming! No, this guy can't be real!_ Lewis tried to deny what he wanted to be fake _what the fuck is happening to my life- no, just what the fuck is happening in general~_

He let out a sigh of relief as the only thing around him were a few Pidgey talking about their lives in a water fountain behind him. The minty smell had also dissipated. "I'm just a little paranoid, just need to calm down..." He told himself, trying to calm down. _Man that war felt like a lifetime ago, but it stills haunts me. Let's just go home and play some games. Yeah, that'll help._ Lewis brushed off his jeans and put back on his sunglasses, walking out of the small park back to his house. On the way home he felt a nagging feeling to look inside a house that he'd passed by only a few seconds ago, and after a few seconds of forcing himself to walk forward he couldn't contain that feeling anymore and turned around. Lewis walked up to the front gate of a walled-off mansion, a big one for that matter, and look inside through the grids of the gate. He couldn't see much from where he stood so he decide to take a better look inside to see if anyone was in there. As he walked around to the back of the house he noticed the lack of security cameras or barbed-wire on the wall. _This is way too easy- I mean I just need to take a look inside. No harm done?_

Lewis back up a few feet and ran full speed towards the wall, he ran halfway up the wall and grabbed onto a rock that was protruding out of the wall, pulling himself up he grabbed onto the top of the wall and jumped over. He landed with a quiet thud on the grass and fixed his jacket. "That wall looked much smaller than it actually was, also conveniently placed rock was convenient." Lewis looked around the beautiful back yard of the mansion to see if there were any windows he could look through, he looked around the left side of the mansion trying to find a window that wasn't covered by curtains. Lewis found a window near the ground that wasn't covered when he went over to the front of the mansion, he cautiously he approached it because of how close it was to the front door. Lewis climbed onto a chair and looked through. It was the living room of the house, a boy that looked around 17 being held in the embrace of a Blaziken. Lewis was wondering why the boy was crying until he saw what was on the TV; **Passenger flight 117 has crashed this morning (case in progress)** said the heading of the news. He fell backwards and landed flat on his back, knocking the air out of him on impact. The feeling of disbelief crawl into his mind as he tried his hardest to convince himself that none this was real.

Lewis sat on the grass and reflected on what he heard in his dream. "If all of this is real then what did he mean by a more caring frame of mind?" Lewis asked under his breath. Before Lewis could further think of it he heard movement inside the house, making him run as fast as he could to the edge of the perimeter and went straight up the wall. _I'll have a good talkin' to Stephen when I go to bed._ Lewis thought to himself as he made a quite inelegant landing. "To home, I shall ponder there." He sarcastically said out loud.

Tiredly, Lewis walked up to his door, grabbing his keys and unlocking the door knob, but before he could open the door himself Chris walked out. "Oh hey," Chris said, almost running into Lewis. He closed the door behind him and pulled out Lewis' notes. "It's great that you're here, I read over the notes and I noticed that on the side you wrote _'Might be killing me'._ I don't want you to hurt yourself for us." Chris quietly said to Lewis. "Is it really killing you?"

"No- I mean ye- I mean maybe, it depends on how much of my power I use. I'm like a Pokémon, if I use too much of my power; PP, my body will start to use any power available to it. That means that it'll start using my own body to get the power for a move, and this might lead to the rapid decay of my body." Lewis calmly explained to Chris, telling him what the consequences were of using too much power. "I noticed that the bigger something is the worse I got sick, so I assumed that I might have past my limit by just a bit."

"Is that suppose help, you just told me that you'll literally fall apart if you use all of your power, I don't want you to get yourself killed!" Chris exclaimed while trying to stay to a whisper.

"I know what I'm doing, I would never do something without knowing the risks, and you out of all people should know that." Lewis sternly reassured Chris that he knew what he was doing. He placed a hand on Chris' shoulder "I will never do something that stupid and leave you alone… it's not like you're gonna make it without me after all." Lewis joked, lighting up the mood.

Chris couldn't help but smile at how cocky his brother could be, no matter the circumstances. "True, you always are under control when it comes to risk management." Chris reopened the door to let Lewis in the house "I'm going to help our new neighbors move into their house, I'll see you in a few hours." He walked by Lewis to the house across the street.

_New neighbors…_ Lewis looked back at Chris when he knocked on the 'new neighbors' door, He let a small laugh right before he said to himself, "We might have to buy a fruit cake…" while walking into the house.

_Hours later…_

Lewis sat alone in a chair looking out at the small pond behind his house from the deck, he took a sip of his Vodka and thought about the events of that day under the moon. Lewis heard the glass back door of his house door slide open and close. Sara took a seat next to him and leaned on the chair's arm rest. "Hey Lewis, I know that for some reason you're not doing so good today, but I need to ask you something." She stated in a question like manor.

"Go ahead." Lewis laid his head on the headrest of the chair.

"Even though I've known you for 5 years already, you never told me how much you actually knew about me. Yes, I know we agreed that you wouldn't use your psychic powers for that stuff, but you knew what I was from the start." Sara stared at him, waiting for an answer.

Lewis snapped his fingers, lighting a candle that was on the table between them, and took another swig of his vodka. "You want to know how I knew what you were when we first met, right?" Sara nodded. "Well you already know most of my past life, I just never told you that all of this was, well… an idea in a game. You are a fifth generation, we are currently on the fourth gen, and it takes one hundred years from one gen to another. That's why I was so surprised when I saw you, you weren't supposed to exist. "

FNAF – Don't Go

Sara looked aimlessly at the candle in front of her, she found it hard to understand what Lewis had told her, the notion that all she was were strands of zeroes and ones. At the same time Lewis stared at the moon, feeling the soft, cool breeze of the night as the long grass in the pond rustled with the wind, letting her think of what he told her. There were a few seconds of solemn silence between them, then Lewis broke the silence by saying "If you think that's hard to understand imagine me, how I reacted when I saw this."

"I guess it would be much worse since you're an outsider to all of this." Sara started to think about his situation, and started to get a different perspective on his story. "Then how was your first day here, did you always have those eyes, what happened to your parents." She asked him, feeling stupid that she never asked that questions in the 5 years she had known him for, and a little hesitant for asking about his parents.

"I was there one day and the next day I was here, I still remember that day. It was early morning when I woke up, I was already ten for some reason, just like Chris, which was under me in our bunk bed. We look outside our window and the first thing we saw were children playing with their Pokémon, and for the entire month we had a smile plastered on our faces. I didn't have these eyes yet, they came to me slowly just like my powers, and like me Chris slowly got his eyes, too." Lewis had a small smile but a sad expression at the same time. "I found myself in a happy family on an amazing world… but the only thing that I didn't expect was how much I loved my parents. I had no family, no friends, no one but them and Chris, so they really grew on me. Then one day... it all fell apart. I was thirteen then, we were on a train traveling through Kalos on a rainy day, when a random mudslide fell in front of the train. There was nothing we, or anyone could do but to brace ourselves. When train hit the slide it instantly derailed into a ball of twisted metal. Only three people survived, Chris, me, and another woman."

Sara stared into space not knowing what to say. She didn't need to look at him to know how depressed he felt. "Since that day it was never the same. You remember how Chris was, he loved them too, and even when he seemed happy I knew he was hurting inside. Thankfully I was a good negotiator, that's how I got everything we had. You—no, we were each other's salvation. I could only push Chris forward in life till a certain point, and you were living off the kindness of others." She heard all of Lewis' sadness form a lump in his throat, making those last words painful to say.

"That was an idiotic question, I'm so sorry for making you remember that… I always asked you about your first life, but I never had the thought of asking how you started here." Sara admired how dumb that question was, feeling guilty for starting that; she knew that his parents were a sensitive topic to ask him. She let out a depressed sigh and stood up from the chair. "I'm gonna go to bed, you should get some sleep, too." Sara walked back inside, gently closing the door behind her.

The wind blew out the candle leaving Lewis under the moon once more. "No… it's my fault, I brought it up~" Lewis drank the rest of his drink and threw the shot glass over the deck, turning it into glass dust while midair. "Also no malk~" He closed his eyes and slouched in his chair.

"Really? That was such a nice shot glass." Lewis groaned hearing that quirky, irritating voice, "Mind if I have a Drink?" It was Stephen.

"Help yourself, it's not like this real anyways. So, what did the all mighty Lord Gaben want from you, and how can I help you?" Lewis sarcastically said, keeping his eyes closed.

"Ah, you're very apprehensive! Well for starters open your eyes; it's rude to not look a person in the eyes, second; never talk about our Lord in such a disrespectful manner, he brings us summer sales and he can take them away, and I just wanted to talk, it gets lonely where I come from." Stephen said, sitting next to Lewis were Sara use to be and pulled out a new shot glass, pouring himself some Vodka. "It's going to be a long time before I can talk to you again, maybe the last time, so why not see you one more time."

Lewis opened his eyes and strangely felt happy that they weren't on the moon or something, it was just him and Stephen on his deck, looking at a pound. He could see Stephen's vibrant blue eyes cut through the darkness of the night, flickering with each blink. "So the big guy is not happy with us talking, huh? I feel like it's a good idea to ask you who you really are, but at the same time I feel that I'm better off not knowing." Stephen nodded, drinking up the entire shot glass. "Sooo, you were right about that plane, but how does that affect me, and can you not screw around with me mid fahckin' day?!" Lewis complained to a possibly imaginary person.

Stephen was intrigued at Lewis' last statement, he did no such thing to pester Lewis midday. "You must be mistaken, I would never pester my good friend like that. Are you sure it was me?"

"I am absolutely sure it was you, I heard your voice in my head, and you're seriously denying it!" Lewis replied back, irritated by how Stephen played games with him.

Stephen poured himself some more Vodka finding this very interesting. "I cannot deny your statement of truth, even more when you're Absol-lutely sure about it, but that was not me, or at least me at this time." Lewis groaned, he knew there was no point in arguing, so he had to accept it and moved on. "Well mister Lewis, I have to go, but I shall investigate on this incident, only the future can tell!" Stephen proclaimed in a fancy-like manor, walking away from Lewis while eating his shot glass; which seemed to be made of rock candy. "And if you're wondering, all 127 people on the plane were accounted except for one. Now, if you excuse me I'll go play with Buttstallion." He said walking into Lewis' 'imaginary' house.

Right as Stephen close the glass door Lewis woke up. "Dammit, more questions than answers, I hate when people do that crap to me!" Lewis cursed out, slamming his fist on the chair's armrest. He laid back and slowed down his breathing, trying to relax, but as his luck would give he heard a loud boom followed by heavy rain. Lewis didn't try to run, or even try to cover himself, he just sat there and enjoyed the cold, stinging rain droplets as it got completely soaked him. "You gotta enjoy the little things in life, also, always double tap…" He said, enjoying his cold shower.

Uppermost – Vandal

**Well this was pretty long, hope no one minded the length of this chapter.**

**As I wrote this chapter I looked back at how all of this came to be, and I found it funny that all of this started when my friend asked me what power I would like to have, then from there I just lost myself in my own bored mind. After that thought I started to wondered how people imagined a story when they read it. When I read a **Pokémon** story I imagine it like the art style of the anime, but my friend said that he sees it more like a semi-realistic sketch art style. I just found it interesting how one story might look from the eyes of others compared to mine. Also, while I was writing this chapter I was able to get a friend to fill in for me at my job for the month June, so l will be going to Brazil to visit my family this summer, that's another reason I won't be posting anything soon.**

**From the turtles to everyone, I hope all of you enjoy your summer because I sure will, and have an awesome day! **

**Finished at 4:20 PM... (Finally, I finished a chapter and still have daylight outside!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woohoo! I got another chapter for this story; this one has been a long time coming! It's like that satisfying feeling of checking off a story from the doc manager, knowing that you've finally finished that story; that's how I feel! Again, this chapter has been beta-read by IcyNarvana, the amazing guy that always has my back!**

**So I was thinking about this story, and I decided that this will be much longer than just 15 chapters, and by that I mean just the first story arc. I felt that I could do a lot more to make this a more unique story- and that I couldn't fit all that I have planned for this story in 15- or even 20 chapters. So my plan are to finish the first story arc and move to other projects; giving less importance to this, but still working on it in the background for it to one day return… But for now this will still be the most important story. I hope this chapter totally doesn't live up to the expectations of a six month wait! YASS! (Also, this one is long)**

Mood music

_Thoughts_

The usual

Chapter 6: The Sands of Time Clash in Spirals of Death with the Sweet Taste of Metal

It was a really boring, hot and sunny day in Unova. Lewis sat at his keyboard in his garage, staring into space while listening to Sara talk to Chris about how she kicked a fighting type's ass yesterday as Chris laughed with pride in how he'd taught her. Lewis thought about the week after all that strange shit that had happened, how nothing actually happened after that and why a god like Arceus would ever turn an eye to him. He preferred to ignore it and to think of it all as a bad dream, so he would start by calling friends for entertainment.

"You see, I told you, Sara. The more you fight the less you get scared of it-" Chris got cut off by Lewis.

"Guys, I'm bored as hell. Let's have one more go at this song then we'll go somewhere." Lewis lazily spoke, resting his head on the keyboard with his arms hanging over the back of it.

Sara let out a relaxed sigh, trying to lose some of her stress. "Sounds like a plan, we could go to that bar for our job offering. You know, since that storm last week flooded the place."

"Oh yeah, he did say that the leaks were fixed and for us to meet him at six today..." Chris chimed in, looking at his phone for the time. "...which is an hour from now."

"That's exactly what I planned on doing today. I've been in this house for too long and it's taking a toll on my sanity, so let's do this and we'll go to that bar!" Lewis cheerfully said in an attempt to brighten up his mood. He got off his keyboard, turned it on and shuffled himself closer to it. Sara and Chris both nodded in agreement as they got into place. Sara sat on the rhythm box and pulled her cymbals closer, grabbing her special brush-like sticks for the cymbals. Chris turned on his little 25 key bass piano and checked his microphone.

Sara smiled when she saw a small smirk on Chris face. "I see you're enjoying yourself now…" she commented then looked to her left at Lewis, "Lewis was right, you just needed to find something you liked."

"Well… maybe I… secretly liked the singing part, it's kinda fun…" Chris tried to ignore the question while answering it at the same time, disliking them for pointing out how much of a baby he'd been about that song. This reaction made Sara laugh.

"Well maybe you would like to sing in one of our songs, right, Sara?" Lewis said in a sarcastic but straightforward way to her, shutting her up in a second. "Shall we start then? 'Cause I've been ready, waiting on you guys."

"Yeah- no, let's not get feisty here. We'll do the song and not do that. Right?" Sara hastily backpedaled, not wanting to sing for Chris, Lewis and especially not for other people.

Both brothers laughed and Lewis told Sara in a Bostonian accent, "Don't warry, ain't gonna happen… at least fer now…" teasing her.

Skrillex - Ease My Mind (Jonah Wei-Haas Piano Cover) ft. Justin Conway

Sara shrugged, _I'll take it, that's the best I'll get... at least I don't have to do it right now._ "Whatever... let's just do this." Without waiting for Lewis' go-ahead Sara started playing, trying to get back at them for mocking her. But despite her unexpected start both Lewis and Chris were able to jump in at the right time. The brothers came in at the same time; Lewis as always playing the piano as Chris sang the Lyrics. Sara played her part on the cymbals and rhythm box just as well as Chris or Lewis could; being a quick learner made it easy for her to do that in just a week. Though she wasn't perfect, Lewis and Chris admired Sara's persistence, but only because she loved to prove to herself that she could surmount anything given to her… or maybe because she liked to prove others wrong.

Things were going smoothly, but right as Chris got ready to play his guitar the roaring sound of a motorcycle distracted everyone. They all saw Lewis' golden sports bike drive over the front lawn and onto the street, wheels screeching as the person riding it flipped Lewis off.

"Fuck!" Chris cursed out.

"Give me a break!" Sara threw her sticks in the air and put on her illusion.

"You cheeky dick waffle!" Lewis said in an extremely playful manor. All three said in unison, all for their own reasons. The man did a wheelie and drove away with the bike. Unbeknownst to him, Lewis was a James Bond fan and had installed automatic brakes into it. Lewis waited a second and they all heard the screeching of the brakes followed by a scream and a metallic crash. Lewis laughed, sighed, and walked out of the garage; Sara and Chris followed behind him. They walked to the fallen man that laid in front of what use to be a mail box, but now looked more like a smashed tin can than anything else. He was wearing hipster-esque clothes and a red scarf with his blue bike helmet.

The thief looked up at the three people that surrounded him, and weakly spoke, "…what happen…?" groaning in pain from his sprained wrist and multiple scratches. Without moving his head he looked to the side, and to his surprise the bike that had just flung him ten feet into air was somehow standing. He inhaled deeply and exhaled, trying to relieve massive headache he got from the crash as he looked around.

"Nice try, kid, but I have automatic brakes on that bad boi!" Lewis looked down onto the half conscious man as he aimlessly looked around.

"Oh would you look at that, he's out of it. He probably has a concussion or something! Great work, Lewis, just fucking fantastic!" Chris scolded Lewis for almost killing a man in front of their house.

"I'll get the rug~" Sara joked in a disappointed tone as if they needed to hide the body.

"No, Sara!" both brothers shouted at Sara, which made her flinch at how sudden that was. "He'll make it… c'mon, get'im up." Lewis added, ordering Chris to help the bike thief up.

Chris sat the man up and checked to see if the man was still functional, or at least able to talk. He waved his hand in front of the man's face then shook him, finally waking him up. When the man fully opened his eyes he saw Sara looking down at him straight in the eyes, her arms crossed under her breasts. "Well… hello there, I'm sorry that we met under these… circumstances." Sara narrowed her eyes on him. "But can I make it up to you with a drink later?" The man flirted with Sara, thinking that her illusion was sexy. "To top it off you're well protected by your 'ballistics'-" Chris punched him in the back of the head so hard that the man's helmet fell off, revealing his face. The man was albino with one eye blue and the other green, his hair had what would be called a spiky-mess look to it and by his appearance he was 23 or so. "The fuck man, I was joking!" He clutched his head with both hands and looked down at his fallen helmet, "Shit, you hit hard!" felling his headache worsen.

"She's mine! Anyways, she's not something you'd be interested in…" Chris sternly growled at the man, ready to kick him if he said anything else about Sara.

As the man argued with Chris and Sara in the background Lewis went to go get his bike out of the middle of the street, "Everyone, shut! Up!" Lewis shouted at the three, emphasizing on the 'shut up' part as he walked over to them. "We already destroyed a mail box, I don't want noise complaints." Lewis calmly added, parking the bike next to the sidewalk. "Now, come on, what's your name?"

"The name is Stephan!" Lewis stood there while trying to understand, being completely speechless and dazed, not being able to react. "Can I please get some help here!?" Stephan shouted at everyone, snapping Lewis out of his daze to then reach out and help Stephan up. "Thanks, at least someone helps an injured man…" Stephan grabbed Lewis' hand and pulled himself up, wrapping his right arm around Lewis' neck to hold himself up. He looked back at Sara as he walked off, "The drink offer is still up…" the cockiness in his offer showing through. Sara flicked him off and undid her illusion. "Oh shit, that's what you meant! I take it back!" Sara laughed as Stephan quickly turned around and limped off.

"Chris, get the bike and bring it back. Sara… you're gonna take care of him." Lewis ordered, feeling Sara's silent anger at him, but still obeying.

"Hey… how did your bike… y'know, do what it did?" Stephan asked Lewis as they walked into the garage. "It shouldn't've done that, I place a jammer."

Lewis waked Stephan inside to the basement and laid him on the couch, checking him for any broken bones. "I've spent over two thousand on accessories for that bike: automatic breaks, tracker, nitro injection, and a gyro. Your jammer, as good as it could've been, would've never stopped the auto brakes. If the bike moves more than ten feet without the key in it the breaks lockdown." Lewis explained, as Sara placed a wrist brace and a plate of rubbing alcohol drenges bandages next to them.

"Wow, now that's a lot of money in one bike…" Stephan threw back his head in extreme pain when Sara wrapped his road burned left hand in bandages, "Though, the gyro were a really nice accessory, keeping it balanced and all." then flinched when she placed his sprained hand in the brace.

Chris placed the bike in the garage and closed the door then walked into the basement. "I see that you've got this under control," Chris said, suspiciously looking at Stephan, then threw Lewis the jammer "but I found this in the bike, think you might like it."

Lewis caught it and examined the somewhat sleek but obviously homemade jammer. "You know, for a guy that steals bikes you've got quite the knowledge on electronics… you would've been a great part of my squad…" Lewis trailed off with that thought.

"Thanks… I guess?" Stephan felt awkward being helped by the people he tried to steal from, even more when he was being complimented by one of them. "So… this is the part where I say I'm sorry?"

"You better, or else I'll light your arm on fire…" Sara threatened Stephan in a sarcastic motherly tone as she finished patching him up.

For some reason this was the first time he felt bad for stealing someone's stuff. They threatened him and injured him but they still helped him and treated him like a person. Plus, they didn't call the cops on him. "This is kinda awkward… but I'm sorry, sincerely sorry. And thanks for the medical attention," Stephan thanked Lewis and the rest, feeling a bit humbled after that apology.

Sara patted Stephan on the chest and headed over to Chris, "Don't worry, as long as you don't try to steal anything or try to hook up with me we'll be fine…" then gave Chris a kiss. "We'll go upstairs and get ready, keep him company." Sara said, then walked off with Chris.

"So, he dates a Pokémon… do they um-"

"Yes, many times, sometimes so loud that they've kept me up all night." Lewis smiled, thinking back to when he stayed up all night playing games while Sara and Chris had rough sex.

"Ugh, that's a hell of a mental image!" Stephan shivered just by thinking of how that might've looked. "No offense, but I never understood why someone would do that with a Pokémon… do you do that?" Stephan made little talk with Lewis.

"Yes, I've had sex with Sara once six years ago, I was quite an asshole in retrospect; but I'd like someone smaller." Lewis had a casual conversation, casually bringing up that he actually slept with Sara. "Some say that Pokémon are more loyal than humans, others just don't like- or don't think humans are that interesting. For me… well, last time I dated a human she tried to kill me on our first dated… I even brought her to a nice place in the city with a fountain and everything." Explained Lewis, talking about his thoughts on poképhiles and why he didn't date humans anymore. "…That's what I get when I meet someone in a club."

"Holy shit, she actually tried to kill you?! No wonder you don't trust human! I mean, I probably wouldn't have sex with a Pokémon, but I understand where you're coming from. Again, not judging, there's nothin' wrong with that, just not attracted to them." Stephan adapted to Lewis' way of speech, finding it somewhat enjoyable talking to Lewis. Lewis wasn't the half-minded gangster that Stephan's became so augmented with, he was intelligent yet at the same time understandable for people that weren't deep thinkers like him. "So what happened to that woman?"

Lewis smirked, "Well, you see, back then I was in the 'advanced' parts of the military… so yeah…"

"Oh, I see." A few silent seconds passed by before Stephan broke the silence, "So what's up with yo eyes?" he mentioned Lewis' eyes, "I'm sorry, that must be really annoying, and everyone must have mention that to you." He apologized, seeing how much that questioned annoyed Lewis.

"I don't wanna answer that, I'm asked that four times a day, maybe seven if I decide to go out… So, yes, it is extremely annoying!" Lewis let out some of his frustration in the form of a miniature rant. "I hope you didn't mind the small rant about stupid life things." Lewis sat back, crossing his legs and curiously asked, "Did you ever meet a tall, pale guy called… Stephen by any chance?" trying to prove or disprove his theory about this guy.

Stephan chuckled, "Heh, I've dealt with many tall, pale men, but I would like to meet one called Stephen…" and gave his eyes a rest, letting out a sigh. "No, I've never seen- or heard of someone like that."

To Lewis' disappointment he wasn't the Stephen he wanted, _you're not the one, so I'll call you Stephan dooz… yeah_, he gave himself a way to differentiate from the two. Lewis knew that if Stephen was doing one of his fucked up mind games he would've left some type of hint letting him know so, but Lewis stayed on the safe side by keeping a close watch. For the next minute Lewis and Stephan 'dooz' sat in silence, both thinking about different things but doing the same thing; just spacing out.

Sara walked down the stairs while talking to Chris, heading into the basement, but just as they were about to call for Lewis they walked into something considered odd, even for their standards. Stephan was fast asleep on the couch as Lewis spun around in his chair at an angle; having it balanced on one leg as he did so, all while having a completely blank stare. "I've known you two for almost six years and I still haven't seen all of Lewis' crazy antics…" Sara smiled, "Should we get him? Looks like he's having fun." she sarcastically said.

"Of course, we have to be there in fifteen minutes…" Chris calmly trailed off, completely hypnotized by how Lewis just… did these things without thinking. "Lewis, let's go… Lewis. Lewis. Lewis!" Chris slowly raised his voice, being able to wake up Stephan and bring Lewis back to reality.

The moment Lewis thought about what he was doing he threw himself off balance and came crashing down. "Sheeiit, argh!" He hit the ground flat on his back, turning his scream into a choked up, winded complaint of pain. "Ugh… I get the message…" Lewis slowly stood up and materialized some dress up clothes onto himself that looked more casual than anything else to fit his style, replacing his old clothes. "Stephan, you'll be riding with us today."

"W-"

"You tried to steal my bike, I wouldn't be talkin'." Lewis interjected Stephan's argument; not giving him a chance to speak, dismissing it with the 'you tried to steal' counter. "Now stop whining and be thankful for what I've done for you. Let's go, people are waiting." He got up and caught the key that Chris threw at him, before walking out.

Sara glared at Stephan as Chris and Lewis walked past her, making him jump off the couch. As he accompanied them out he thought to himself, _Wa- did he- WHAT!_ He sighed and tightened the brace on his hand. _I've seen some weird shit this past year… don't ask don't tell, I guess~_ They walked on a rock path out to the side of the house and got into Lewis' Chevy Camero that was parked on a makeshift driveway made of gravel. The driveway look elegantly simple with white stones outlining it and finely cut grass between the tier paths. Stephan took a look inside the car and it was exactly what he'd expect from a muscle car; dark grey leather seat, black dashboard, and a carbon-fiber finish. "I like the car, though I'm not feelin' it with the dark purple and green." Stephan complimented Lewis' car, mentioning the strange choice of midnight purple as the main color and green for the two stripes that ran down the middle as he took a seat in the back with Sara. "I would've been expecting something along the lines of jet-black with green, but whatever floats your boat."

"That would feel too unoriginal… Now if you really wanna feel something then look at this!" Lewis turned on the car and revved up the engine. The entire car shook at the engine's power then Lewis let go of the accelerator, letting the car's interior resonated with a low, guttural growl. "Roars like a Pyroar and purrs like a Liepard!"

"And it has a green under-light on it, plus the green glow at night." Chris added with a smirk, knowing that those were all his doing.

"Can all of you shut up, you guys sound like a bunch of fifth-graders circle-jerking about a car!" Sara lashed out at them, losing her patience with their shenanigans. "I want to eat at the place and you guys are getting in my way, dammit!" Then went back into her corner, sitting in silence.

"Fine, I get it. Now please contain the calamity that is your mummeries." Lewis' joke only further annoyed Sara as he drove out onto the road that lead to Castilian City. The ride to the bar was silent with the exception of occasional questions by Stephan, but otherwise it was very quiet and tense in the car.

Walter sat on a bar stool at what would be the outdoor section of the bar and waved to Lewis as he parked in the parking lot. He stood up and tipped his hat to Lewis and the rest of Lewis' group. "Good evening Lewis!" Walter happily greeted Lewis, shaking hands with him. "You are a man of your word: here on time and with everyone." He looked to the person on Lewis' left, "But who is this interesting looking fella right there?" getting a bit closer to Stephan to get a better look at such an exotic character. "Sorry if I seem rude, but I've never seen a person that looked quite like that; and I have met a lot of people in my life."

"Um… nice to meet you?" Stephan felt really uncomfortable, finding it hard to take in all of that day's events; even more when a short, old rich guy started treating him like some kind of precious gem.

Everyone but Sara laughed at Stephan's discomforted reaction by how Walter treated him. "He's just extra luggage…" Lewis smiled and sighed "So, what would you like us to do?"

Walter pulled out a wooden chair from one of the round tables that were still scattered around the place and calmly said, "Give me some type of rock, maybe classical rock."

Sara, Chris and Lewis looked at the instruments they were given and to their surprise they were all very expensive: a stage piano, a full drum set that had every type of cymbal and a really nice looking classic guitar. "Oh you flatter me, all of these instruments are beautiful and very expensive… I'll make sure to put them to good use!" Lewis cheerfully thanked Walter, getting an idea of what they could play. "Hey guys I have an idea, how about we play American Pie for Walter and our guest? Sara, do you still remember how to play that song?"

"No one can forget three months of torture and an hour of explanation on what the song actually said… So that's an absolutely!" Sara jested, feeling and looking less stressed than before. Chris and Lewis chuckled as all three of them moved to their corresponding instrument.

Stephan awkwardly took a seat next to Walter as the three onstage checked their microphones, still feeling a bit uncomfortable being near him. He was impressed at how rich Walter was, he had enough money to buy at all those instruments and to build an indoor restaurant with an outdoor bar that had a retractable cover over it. Sitting back Stephan and Walter watched Lewis' band in anticipation to see what they would play. Lewis started singing while playing the piano with Chris joining in as a support melody latter on, but right as Sara was about to join with the drums a car came to a screeching halt in the parking lot; making everybody stop what they were doing. A tall man wearing a black fedora, red dress shirt, white suit shirt and shiny black dress shoes stepped out of his car and walked into the bar. He slowly walked past Stephan with a smile, looking at him straight in the eyes. Stephan's hair stood up when the man's cloudy white eyes met his as he walked past. The man stopped in front of Lewis and smiled wide, taking off his fedora. Lewis look at the man; he had shoulder-long, silky black hair that covered part of his face and his eyes were eerily cloudy for a man that was driving a car.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to stop here to see you play… for me to then show you what real playing looks like." He calmly spoke in a soft, modern British accent, making it seem like the most passive-aggressive demand Lewis has ever heard.

"And why the hell would I let you take my place…?" Lewis heavily emphasized the 'you' as he nonchalantly asked, feeling underwhelmed by how the man acted compared to how he came in.

"Simply put… because I want to prove that I am better than you. Not for the job, but for the joy, my sir!" The man patiently waited for Lewis' answer, neither digressing nor pushing towards what he wanted.

Lewis looked behind him, smiling at Sara and Chris then nodded, letting them know that he was okay with letting that man take over. "You know what, yes! You're the first person that came up to me like that and didn't try to punch me, so I'll respect your wish… Now show me what you can do!" he said with a wide smile, getting up from his keyboard and pulling out the seat for the man. The man politely nodded, put back on his fedora and took a seat as Lewis and the rest walked off stage to take a seat next to Walter.

"Isn't the kind British man gonna introduce himself?" Chris called to the man's attention before he started.

The man laughed, "Oh how impolite of me~ Rhen is my name, Rhen Soueven the blind man!" then placed his fedora back on.

Everyone's eyes got wide as if just the thought of a blind man driving a car proficiently wasn't shocking enough he could also walk without a walking cane. They all stared in silence, waiting for the blind man to give them the best talent show of their lives. Rhen smirked, placing his hands down on the keys, building up all that anticipation to then only play a chord and two short notes. That destroyed all of their expectations, even more Lewis', which was expecting some next level Ray Charles shit as Lewis would say himself… which he did. "I was expecting some next level Ray Charles shit-" Lewis was cut off by Rhen actually playing something resembling a classical melody, and to everyone's surprise it looked and sounded hard to play, but it was beautiful.

Kylelandry – Howl's Moving Castle Theme for Solo Piano

As Rhen played Walter, Chris and Sara smiled in an amazed delight, Stephan held his head with his left hand; contemplating life as a whole, and Lewis covered his mouth, feeling absolutely speechless. Lewis walked up to Rhen and closely analyzed all of his movements, trying to learn the song, but Lewis knew that even he would have to take a week to learn that song. _Even for the all mighty whatever the fuck I am this-this is… that's fucking impossible!_ Lewis thought to himself, watching Rhen's incredible speed and accuracy; at least for a blind guy. Lewis circled around Rhen once more and went back to his seat, throwing his hands in the air and gave up in trying to understand that walking human anomaly that was called Rhen.

After five minutes of mind-blowing mad talent Rhen finished with an equally impressive ending. They all applauded for such a display of talent, Lewis himself feeling all too happy that a smug British guy strolled up and kicked him off his own piano. Rhen walked up to the table where everybody sat at, and said "Was that some next level Ray Charles shit for you, or shall I show you more?"

Lewis Hysterically laughed and slowly clapped, "Holy shit that was awesome, that's all I need! I like you! I like you a lot! You come in here and make a fool out of me just for the fuckin' shitz and gigglez!" Lewis sighed and wiped a tear from his eye. "…Not many people can get away with that... But why would you do that?"

"No reason, I heard what was happening and I decide that it wasn't such a bad idea to show up, and anyways, I got to make a new friend." Rhen smiled and shook hands with Lewis. "Not everything needs to have a reason…" Rhen spoke some of his British wisdom to Lewis.

"I'll be playing here, show up whenever and we might do some improvised shows!" Offered Lewis, as Rhen walked back to his car.

"Thanks, I'll bear it in mind!" Rhen said in a friendly tone, getting into his car.

Walter ran after him, "Wait, hey!" but Rhen had left before Walter could call his attention. "Oh god… I could've used him~"

Lewis came behind Walter and patted him on the back, "He'll be back…" and chuckled.

"But he said he'll bear it in mind..." Walter queasily spoke, afraid he just missed a great chance.

"Yes, he's British; I know what that means, but I know for a fact he'll be back. If not then I'll find him and bring him here." Lewis reassured Walter, watching the sky turn dark. "I have to go now, it's getting dark out." Lewis called for the rest of his group and got into his car. "So do I have the job?"

"Yes! You'll be playing on the weekends; I'll call you when all the finishing touches are done." Walter waved bye to Lewis with his top hat in hand.

"Sound great, see you then!" Lewis shouted and waved back as he drove off, turning on the green under-lights of his car as he drove out the parking lot. "So where can I drop you off, Stephan?" Lewis asked, stopping at a stop light.

"How about you drop me off at that Pizza Planet over there to the right." Stephan pointed to the pizzeria on the corner of the street. Lewis drove down the street and took a right into the pizzeria's parking lot. Stephan walked out the car and went over to Lewis' door to thank him. "Thanks for the ride… and sorry for the whole bike thing, didn't know you were such a cool guy." He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey man, it's fine, you're not the first person to think of me as a rich arrogant prick. But are you sure you're okay after that crash?" Lewis worried about Stephan's injuries; even if they were minor.

"Yup, still walkin'!" Stephan joked, casually waving good-bye to Lewis and company, "See you later…" and that was the last thing Stephan said before he disappeared into a side alley.

"I guess he wasn't that bad of a guy… but still, he tries too hard, heh…" Sara commented to no one in particular, looking out of the window as Lewis drove out of the parking lot.

"You don't say. He was pretty much drooling over you… that is, until you turned into a Pokémon- I mean not that it's bad or anything, though!" Chris sheepishly smiled, trying to save himself at the end.

"Nice save there…" Lewis chucked and lightly punched Chris' shoulder, as he did so he saw a tall white man at the top of a building. Lewis suddenly pulled over to the side of the road and walked out of the car, making car behind them swerve out of the way while honking their horns. "Chris, do me favor, get the car and drive- don't worry I can walk or use a taxi!" Lewis shouted as he ran off into one of the alleys to find a fire exit up.

Sara reached out to grab Lewis by the shirt, but she was too slow. "Wait, Lewis, I need to talk- ah fuck he's already gone!" Sara slammed her fist into the driver's seat, hitting Chris' head as he sat in the driver's a seat. "I didn't even get to eat!"

Chris rubbed the back of his head, feeling a small headache, "Don't worry, Sara. Lewis will be back, he always comes back…" and drove off as more cars honked their horns at them.

Lewis found a metal drop-down ladder just within his reach; a little rusted but still functional. He jumped and barely grabbed the ladder, pulling it down with the sharp grinding sound of rusted metal. Lewis backed up as the ladder fell, creating some sparks when it hit the ground. Lewis look at the ladder for a few seconds, "That asshole better not be fucking with me!" feeling a bit skeptical about the ladder. Breathing in he climbed the janky ladder up to the first floor fire escape walkway. Lewis ran as fast as he could up the creaking, rusted stairs, being cautious not to bring the whole thing crashing down on his head. Climbing up a final ladder Lewis finally made it to the top after six stories of stairs. Upon getting there he found nothing, just a flat roof covered in gravel with a few AC units. Lewis looked over to the somewhat beautiful view of the city, seeing the car drive by and the people walking along the streets felt peaceful, but the climb up wasn't worth it. "I-I must be seeing stuff- no, I'm sure that asshole was here!" Lewis crossed his arms and kicked an old beer can, saying, "What a waste of my time!" and ran his fingers through his hair. Right as he was about to leave he felt a presence behind him; and not the happy type either. Thinking quick Lewis quickly clone-dodged two black spikes that came out of the darkness, he looked behind him and saw a pair of dark yellow glowing lights. "And who might you be, my not-so-wanted friend?" The figure, remaining in the shadows, spoke up.

Transistor – Old Friends

"I am a broken man, and like you I seek something… like you I am powerful." His words cold and sad. His voice deep and raspy, sounding like it came from an old, broken radio. He reached out, only allowing his sand-like fingers touch the moonlight, and sent a sharp black flow at Lewis.

Lewis jumped out of its way, nearly getting hit. "Well fuck you too! If you're gonna try to kill me then at least tell me your name!"

"Gōmon seishin…" He- no- it spoke, revealing itself while walking towards Lewis. It was wrapped from head to feet in desert colored rags, some darker and some lighter. The face was totally covered in rags with only the eye showing, but even then they were still covered by black, welding goggles.

Before Lewis could inspect further it turned its root-like feet to the side and slid it forward, turning all the black sand under Lewis into spikes. Almost instinctively, he dove out of the way and flip on his hand, landing back on his feet. "Tortured spirit in Japanese. Heh, such an unsurprisingly representative name for such a thing like you." Lewis nonchalantly talked with the thing trying to kill him, examining what type of sand it was using. "Now that's sneaky, you're using nanomachines!" Lewis laughed at the metal sand running through his fingers and out of his right hand. But he got really serious when he noticed Trant's signature logo on the massive metal tank that the demon carried on its back; a triangle made by more triangles that fractal inward. "I should've known that Trant would've reared its ugly head my way one day… But Trant sent the wrong person!" Lewis slammed his hands together then onto the ground, "SO LET'S BEGIN!" and summoned a dome of shadows to silence the upcoming battle.

"Wow. Much words. Such promise. Very disappointing…" The spirit released all the sand stored in its vat, creating a massive black cloud behind it. It sent several whips of sand in Lewis' direction, "You costed me my life! It was supposed to be easy!" It spoke with a low, withered growl as Lewis dodged dozens of whips that stabbed and slashed at him. "We were lined up and shot... I crawled my bleeding body for over a mile until they found me!"

Lewis spun out of the way of another spike coming from above, "Nice to meet you... old friend..." and punched the ground, sending a wave of electricity that disabling all the sand in his immediate surrounding; one of which was about to hit Lewis in the back. He wiped the blood that ran down his cheek from a small cut. "I'm not one to fight for long," Lewis grabbed a handful of the sand under his feet and turned it into a black sword handle, "so I'll make it fast!" Lewis rubbed the end of it and started materializing a red blade as he pulled the handle away from his hand. Within seconds Lewis was wielding a long, thin, five foot red sword.

The seishin sent all he had to stop Lewis, knowing that Lewis could end this in seconds if he got too close. There were hundreds of sand tentacles and a wall between him and Lewis. But nothing could stop Lewis' charge; with lightning in one hand and a sword that seemed to cut through anything in the other, Lewis was now only a few feet away, cutting and zapping through all of the defenses. "I wasn't ready for this... she set me up..." At that moment Lewis punched the wall with lighting to weaken it then cut right through it, revealing the spirit hiding behind.

"Oh no you're not!" Lewis saw it make an extremely hard shield as its last resort, so he brought down the arena and concentrated all the energy he could into one blast. Destroying the shield, Lewis came face-to-face with two spikes made of sand wielded by the humanoid sand, and thinking quickly he dodged the two spikes. "It's fucking over!" With one accurate upward swipe Lewis cut off both arms; sending them in different directions, spewing out black sand everywhere as they flew through the air. Lewis went for the finishing stab but he wasn't fast enough and got kicked in the face, sending him back a few feet. Landing on his feet Lewis spat out some blood and got ready to strike the armless monster, blade held up and aimed at the face.

"HELP! STOP!" They both heard a child cry in the near distance coming from a side alley.

"Just as she predicted…" It chuckled, "So, what will you do? Save someone... or be selfish and try to kill me?" The cold metallic voice questioned Lewis, weakly laughing at the end as it leaked sand from its nubs.

Lewis looked down into the alley at what resembled a man and a Pokémon holding another Pokémon down, "Fuck you!" He threw the sword into the ground and ran off the ledge, teleporting a short range; wasting a considerable amount of energy in the process.

"Smart... I will fight you another day..." The tortured spirit regrew its 'arms' into a jagged looking shape that only vaguely resembles an arm. It saw a small piece of paper next to the sword, "A note..." and walked up to it. It brought the note up to its face with a pillar of its own blood and opened the note. **Inhale my dong enragement child** it read, and at that moment it notice a shotgun shell lodged in the back of the sword's handle... pointing straight at its face, "huh...!?" and it promptly exploded.

Lewis smiled as he heard the blast, flying through the air and dropkicked the man's leg; destroying the man's left leg. "FUCK! FUCK!" The man screamed in agony, seeing his broken leg, bone stick out as it gushed blood. "AHH!" The man grasped his leg, "FUCKING KILL HIM!" He ordered his Infernape to kill Lewis. The Infernape came running at full speed towards Lewis in a flare blitz, being enraged by what Lewis had done to his trainer.

Lewis smiled, having no regards for such pitiful attacks, "Casualties will happen~" dodging the attack with ease. _I'll make this fast, but not painless..._ Lewis saw the angered Pokémon kick and swing at him, dodging all the kicks and punches the Ape threw. Lewis needed to make this fast, he'd already made quite a bit of noise and explaining the screaming man with a broken leg to the police wasn't what he considered fun. Dodging one last blast of fire, he grabbed the next punch. Even with one hand already caught the Infernape went in for another punch that also got blocked and caught. Lewis pulled the Infernape in and gave him an extremely hard head-butt before pushing him away. The fire monkey grinded his teeth and held his head, giving Lewis an opening to strike. Lewis got in a fighting stance and pulled back his right hand, forming a ball of concentrated air pressure that he then slammed into the Pokémon's stomach, launching the Pokémon straight into a brick wall.

Looking at the screaming man on the ground and passed-out Infernape Lewis walked up to the sleeping Riolu spread atop a metal trash can. "You're too cute to be touched by such trash..." Lewis checked her pulse and felt relieved that she was fine, just put asleep by some sleep powder. "I'll take care of you for now." Lewis heard the sirens become more audible and picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

"BITCH! COME BACK HERE, COWARD!" the fallen man shouted at Lewis as he walked by.

"Sorry, but mold only talks to me when I'm high..." Lewis smiled and flicked a small spark at the man as he walked back into the darkness, hitting the man in the arm. The man screamed as the word _rapist_ burned into his left arm for the police that would show up seconds later.

Lewis walked into the nearest Pokémon center; which was a mile away, and walked up to Nurse Joy. "How can I help you, sir?" the nurse asked, seeing that Lewis was visibly drained and a little rugged.

"Yes, can I get some help for this Riolu? She was… attacked." Lewis explained, showing the sleeping Riolu in his arms.

"Yes! Right away! Follow me please." Joy walked ahead of Lewis with a clipboard in hand as she took a left into a hall way that lead to a room. She opened the door and walked into the mostly white room that smelled of disinfectant spray, "Lay her down right there, I'll do a quick check on her." Lewis laid the Riolu on a table covered by wax paper near a window. Joy grabbed a few items from a cabinet above a sink and walked over to the table, "So, where did you come from? You look very tired and this Riolu has quite a few cuts." she asked Lewis, checking the Riolu's vitals. "She should be fine, she has just a few cuts and under the effects of sleep powder." She grabbed a syringe from a metal tray, "This will help on her recovery."

"I came from downtown… Had quite a night~" Lewis sighed and took a seat on a foldable metal chair next to the table.

"Long way for a tired man… Well, she'll be up in about twenty minutes. I'll check on you two later." Nurse Joy grabbed her clipboard and walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

Lewis looked at the sleeping Riolu and grabbed his phone, dialing his home. "Hey… yeah, I'll be coming home late…" Not even after fifteen minutes Lewis saw the Riolu start to wake up. She sat up with a very disconcerted look, breathing heavily and shaking from her recent trauma. "Hi. Good to see that you're awake… Do you have a name?"

She jumped into Lewis' arms, hugging him tight; Lewis hugging her back as she cried into his shirt, "K-Kai…"

Caravan Palace – Sydney

**I hope you guys like it! At least I did! Though, this was one of those chapters where I knew what to do in the start, then didn't, then I had awesome inspiration, and this is what I came out with. But as people say "You must first get lost to find your way"; I guess that's true because I came in with few ideas and came out with many ideas for the next chapter! **

**Putting that aside, I wanna play a little game. If any of you guys review this chapter try to figure out who Mr. Sandman was, and also tell me how obvious that Kai twist at the end was. If you're not in the mood to review then check out one of my other stories… Don't like me? Well first off, why U here? After you've answered that profound question you could check out Icy or Tessler; they're both great writers that I love reading- that also do beta-reading. Little side note, since I said I like to help out small writers I'm giving my support to a new writer that has potential, but he needs some help over there, so it would great if you guys could go and help out SgtVanilla**** Give him some constructive criticism, ideas for writing, encouragement, and other things that might help him.**

**Well, thanks for reading all the way up to this point! I admire the patients all of you had with me from my first word on chapter one to my last word on this chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review telling me what I could do more for the story, I love criticism; makes me a better person and writer. **

**As always! Goodbye, and thanks for all the fish!**

**Finish at 10:01 PM…**

* * *

"I have come for you…" an elegant and calm feminine voice spoke.

From the twisted depth of the dark, twelve purple eyes opened. "My soul… dark and twisted that shines lightly inside… free me from the binds that hold my wings…" A cancerous voice murmured through the darkness.

* * *

"Oooo! And the plot thickens! Hehehe!" Stephen maniacally giggled from where he watched. "I'm going to fucking love this!"

Hellsing – From 666 to 777


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, let me explain why this chapter will be shorter than usual, I'll try to be quick about it. When I was writing this I noticed how word heavy this chapter was (and when I say word heavy I mean a super dense, 9000 word chapter), so I decided to split it up. I want this to be enjoyable, and if I can't read this chapter in one sitting without having sore eyes than it's not enjoyable. Another thing I have to mention; the next (maybe) two chapters will be a set up for the next story arc; an arc with a lot more of everything. But keep in mind that when I say 'the next two chapters' I mean the next two REAL chapters, so it's more like the next four chapters will be the set up and start of the next arc.**** Well, onto some bad news- I'm not doing so well in school and I feel like I've been neglecting my personal life, and since I don't have a lot of leisure time to begin with (one day per week to be exact) I'll have to slow down or stop my writing… But I do have three pre-written stories already, so I hope that gives me enough time to solve my problems~**** Okay, let's get started!**

**Acidplatypus: Thanks for the feedback, I'm really happy that I can entertain you pplz of the world! And I really appreciate your review, especially you; it's not common to see an account for following stories actually leave a review.**

**SgtVanilla: You're getting much better at that writing thing; it just takes a few tries. It's always nice to see you around!**

**Oh, and yeah, this was beta-read by IcyNirvana and I hate asking him to do this for me, but I'm glad he accepts because I need his help.**

Mood music

_Thoughts_

The usual

Chapter 7: Pokémon and Men, Monsters and Sol; These Are a Few of My Favorite Things!

"I'm Lewis..." he softly spoke, rubbing the Riolu's back. "What happened to you?" Lewis asked, being curious about how she got herself into such a mess.

Kai, still with her head buried in Lewis' arm, sobbed and wiped her tears with his shirt. "H-he looked nice... I was hungry a-and he said he could give me food from a bar... He-he-" The poor Riolu started crying again, her hug getting tighter on Lewis' torso.

"I know…" For the first time in a very long time Lewis felt genuine empathy for someone. Something about seeing a sad and broken person trying to hide themselves from their own memories made his mostly cold and monotone heart feel something new. "But from now on, I won't let anyone hurt you," Lewis reassured Kai, giving her a kiss on the head. "I promise you that."

The Riolu stopped crying and looked up at Lewis, shyly staring into his unique eyes while sniffling. "You already wasted your time saving me. W-why would you waste your time taking care of me?" Kai felt like she would be just a burden to a person like Lewis, a drag to such a kind person. "What do you see in me?" she sobbed.

Lewis smiled, "When I look at you I see myself when I was young." He placed her on the table and got up from his chair. "And because Pokémon and humans are all the same to me; I wouldn't leave a human behind if they were in your condition, why would I do it to a Pokémon?" Lewis put on his white hoodie that he'd made while Kai was asleep, "Get in my hood, I'll carry you home where I'll introduce you to my 'family'."

"T-thanks..." Kai gratefully, but reluctantly climbed into Lewis' hood, holding the top of his head for balance. She laid in it as if it was hammock of sorts and rested her eyes for a second. "When we get home, can I have a hot shower and sleep for as long as I like to?" Kai weakly laughed as she joked in her extremely tired state, being absolutely drained from the events of the past week.

Lewis smiled as he waved goodbye to Nurse Joy and added, "Do you want some warm milk with that?" he chuckled while walked out the doors and onto the cold Castilian streets.

"Please~" Kai curled up in Lewis' hood, enjoying the calm swing motion of his walk. "…I see you're surprised I didn't freak out when you responded."

"Little bit, also that you didn't question my eyes… I'm guessing you're still in shock and too tired to care?" Lewis walked down the street with his hands in his hoodie pockets, passing the few people that walked through one of the once busy main streets of Castilian city.

Depressingly the Riolu sighed, "If only… that's half the reason… the other half is because I've seen things that… that I wish I could forget…" Kai opened her and looked up at the stars, watching them flicker from red to white as the heads of the people that walked by Lewis appeared in the corner of her vision then disappeared.

"Then you'll fit right in with us…" Lewis looked down and groaned, "But if you truly want to stay with me than you'll have to understand that your life will never be the same, and that… well, there's gonna be a lot of things that I can't explain immediately. I just need you to trust me for the next few weeks, especially now." Lewis tried to sum up his entire life to a Riolu still in shock and half awake. _How in the living hell will I explain my life to this girl if I can't explain it to Sara without having her question her own existence!?... Why do you do this to yourself, Lewis...?_ Lewis thought to himself, feeling something similar to buyer's-remorse but with a hit of self-disappointment.

Kai groaned, "I don't care; you're the best thing that has happened to me this whole week!" she groggily answered with an undertone of stress and pent up anger.

"I understand your frustration…" Lewis held himself back from looking into her memories, not wanting to hurt an already fragile mind. He walked in silence for a few minutes, the only words spoken were from the people around him, until he went down a shallow staircase that connected the main street to a smaller side street. "Hey, you still awake, Kai?"

"Yes, having a hard time clearing my mind…" Kai breathed in deeply, hanging her legs out of the hood as her tail laid between her legs. "Hey… uh… do you feel that? It just got really cold, and I can't hear the cars in the background."

Lewis noticed the same things, being more worried by that than Kai, feeling his vision become blurry for half a second as all the background noise disappeared. "Yeah… I really don't like that… it reminds me of something…" Lewis' stomach sank as he remembered Stephen saying that there were others like him. _This feeling is very similar to my arena- could it be…?_ Lewis walked down the shallow stairs and onto a side street, scared of the possibility that he wasn't alone; proven by Stephen's existence.

Hellsing Ultimate – Die Fledermaus

"Hey, what's wrong? I can sense that you're nervous… even scared…. Lewis!" Kai nervously questioned Lewis, feeling his emotions and heartbeat starting to rise. She felt Lewis suddenly stop, curiously she rolled herself over and stood up to see what was happening.

Lewis stood still, staring at a dark corner of the street where a purple glint could be seen. "Kai… Get. Off. Now." Lewis sternly ordered.

"But-"

"NOW!" Lewis demanded, wanting no question, even more in that situation. Kai's fur stood on end as she jumped out of Lewis' hood, feeling his mood change from cautious to serious. She backed up all the way to a wall, staying back a good twenty meters away from Lewis as he looked at a dark corner of the street.

From the shadows a mad and kind of quirky voice spoke out: "It's been a REALLY! LONG! TIME!" the man shouted at Lewis as he walked out of the corner with his arms raised behind his head in a relax way, "I've missed your company, old friend!"

Lewis and Kai just stared at the monstrosity that the man was. He was a bit shorter than Lewis and very skinny, he wore dirty white pants made of cloth and a dirty lab coat that showed his exposed chest. He was covered in stitches and scars while barbed wire wrapped around his lower arms and left side of the head like an eye patch. The man had only a few patches of clumped black hair on his head. But what confirmed Lewis' fear was the five-inch crystal cluster surrounded by crimson red tendrils that grew out from his heart. Bright, unblinking purple eyes stared at Lewis, shining through the dim lighting of the street lamps. "...I have a lot of old friends," Lewis complained under his breath.

"OH come on... after all this time you don't say hi to me, not even a wave? You know what? Fuck it, knife."

"Knife?" Lewis could barely react to the speed the knife flew at him, dodging it just enough to miss his heart and hit his left shoulder. Mid fall Lewis materialized a chrome M1911 in his right hand. "Boom" he pulled the trigger, "headshot..." Lewis shot off the left side of the man's head, sending the dead body flying backwards. Lewis caught himself from hitting the ground and looked over at the knife in his shoulder.

Kai ran over to Lewis and was stunned by the knife stuck in his shoulder. "Lewis! Are you okay?!" She was astonished by what Lewis had just done, but she was more worried by the double-edged knife in him.

"Tis a flesh wound," Lewis joked, trying to calm Kai down as he carefully ripped the knife out of his shoulder. "Bad news: that hurt like hell, good news: it hit bone and not an artery or joint." He looked at the dead man on the ground he'd shot and chuckled, "Shit popped like a grape!"

"That's good and all, but where are we?" Kai looked up at the sky, feeling that something was terribly wrong, "there is no moon or stars..." She was scared by what was happening; she didn't know where she was, but it certainly didn't feel like a city to her. To Kai, the city was devoid of life; no happiness or joy, only a constant weight in the back of her mind. The city felt like it was drenched in a permanent darkness, and if she really listened hard, she could hear whispers coming from the other alleys and buildings. "Are we in Castilian City?"

"No," Lewis realize something even worse, "He's not dead." Attentively, they both looked at the body lying in the puddle of blood.

"Woohoo! What a fucking kick!" Lewis was dumbstruck and Kai was beyond terrified by the scene that was unfolding. All the blood around the body retreated back into the body, and the man continued: "I should shoot myself every morning; better than water! Wouldn't you agree?" Slowly he got up onto his feet, "Talk about a splitting headache hehehaha!" The blown and eviscerated side of his head started to regrow as crimson tendrils from inside the head made bridges to stitch the hole. He ripped off the rest of the constricting barbed wire, letting the skin regrow. "You fucked up!" The man stared right at Lewis as his left eye finished re-growing.

Kai's heart started pounding as she back stepped into a corner; knowing she'd been brought into a fight that was out of her league.

"I've killed many monsters in my lifetime, you're no different!" Lewis stared into the man's double-pupiled left eye as he materialized a bronze 1911 in his other free hand, "I'm sorry Kai, I wasn't expecting you to find out I could do these things like this... If we get out alive I'll explain. It's better if you stay back and watch."

"You better listen to him. This is adult business, sweetheart. I mean, it's not like he will defeat me." the man mocked Lewis and Kai. Just like Lewis, the man made knifes out of nowhere and threw them at Lewis; making them by the handful. Lewis dodged the first two knives and short the third knife out of the air with the chrome pistol. But where Lewis shot one two more came at him, and soon he was dodging more than he shot.

"Shit!" Lewis was cut by one of the knife that grazed his neck, W_ay too close! Need to close the gap..._ he needed to think fast; he was being held in place by the sheer number of knives flying at him, and Lewis knew he couldn't keep making bullets forever. He judged the risks and took a knife in order to get a good shot in. Lewis dodged three knifes and took the fourth to the right arm. But as he did, he aimed through an opening and shot half the man's neck off, giving himself a two second gap.

Lewis ran forward while shooting the remaining knives and threw his bronze gun onto the ground, then he yanked the knife from his arm and charged it with energy. Milliseconds before Lewis teleported behind the man, he threw the knife at the man's feet. The knife made contact with the ground under the man's feet and created an explosion that resonated through the silent city right as Lewis came behind. "Feel defeated now, bitch!" Lewis laughed, being sure that he'd hit the man.

Lewis' smile was swept away from his face when he saw the man standing twenty feet away, not a scratch, except the head hanging off by piece of skin and muscle. The man placed his head back in placed while the tendrils pulled it back together, forming stitches where the cut use to be. Lewis aimed his gun at the man's leg, planning on shooting of the arms and legs; which would efficiently immobilize the guy.

Before Lewis could even make a move the man pulled a gun on Kai, aiming at her while looking at Lewis. He smiled and darkly asked, "Why so serious..." as he pulled back the hammer on the long nosed .44 Magnum. "C'mon make a move! No balls you won't!"

With no time, Lewis quickly assessed the situation and decided to go all in; a really desperate move for desperate times. Lewis concentrate all his energy into speed and reaction time, his eyes glowing brighter as he got ready for the attack. At a speed that could rival any Pokémon's, Lewis dashed as the man.

Even at those speed the man could react in time, "I'm faster!" He shot at Kai right as a Lewis moved one foot forward. That's what Lewis had been waiting for. Right before the gun was fired, Lewis ramped up his reaction time to such an extreme that it seemed time itself had stopped. He aimed to where the bullet would be and shot his gun right as the man shot his. The two bullets created a spark as they clashed in the air, the 44 bullet hitting right above Kai's head._ Oh... shit,_ the man thought because Lewis was now only five feet away; that being in their time. He made more knives and threw it at Lewis; now only three feet away.

Lewis slid between the man's legs in order to dodge the handful of knifes, "Big mistake!" As he came behind, he made a fire ball in his free hand and punched the guy's back, sending the man into the air while scorching the man's skin and clothes. Lewis created a thick ball of plasma in his hand that was safely held together in his palm, then jumped onto the man midair. He shoved it inside the man's chest and kicked him into a wall with a back flip, gracefully landing back on his knees. "I kick ass and keep on rockin'!" Lewis smiled as he came back to normal time and heard the explosion behind him; his hoodie flailing in the shock wave.

All of that action from Kai's perspective was about two seconds. She saw a gold streak, heard a gunshot then Lewis was already behind the man. Next thing she knew, Lewis was on his knees and the man flew backward, creating a hole in a wall with the explosion. "W-what happened?!"

Lewis got up and walked over to Kai, "You can thank me for that save," Lewis pointed to the hole above Kai's head. "That cost me A LOT of energy." Kai got the chills when she saw the bullet hole right above her head. "Actually, before you thank me let me take a break..." Lewis went on his knees and coughed up a fair amount of blood as his nose dripped more blood; making a puddle of blood at Kai's feet.

Kai rushed over to Lewis' side and tried her best to help him, "Lewis! Please say you're okay! Please!"

Lewis coughed up a little more blood and wiped his nose and mouth with the white sleeve of his hood. "I'm still alive, not good, but manageable..." He took a seat next to his blood puddle, sighing as the wretched taste and smell of blood stained his throat.

Kai hugged Lewis, "Please don't die on me... you're the only thing I have left..." resting her head on his chest.

Lewis scratched her head and groaned in pain, then cleared his throat of the leftover blood. "I'll get us out of here... If only our friend would just die; he's the gift that just doesn't stop giving," Lewis weakly chuckled, looking at the chrome gun in his right hand that was stained by blood and dirt.

"What do you mean?" Kai looked at Lewis, tensing up as he said that.

"We're not out, he's not dead, and I'm drained..." Lewis stood up, "I don't know how long this will take, but he's weak now, I'm sure of that." He looked into the leftover smoke and rubble of the explosion as he grabbed a fallen street sign, waiting for the slightest movement. Lewis held up his gun to his face, "This is my gun; there are many like it, but this one is mine," then he turned the pole of the street sign into his own personal sword. "This is my sword; I will use this for my entertainment!" Lewis created his new sword; his signature sword as he would later call it. The seventy-pound black sword was a massive four-foot cleaver-like slab of metal that could be called a 'sword'. The cutting edge started at a small raised part at the end of handle and rounded out at the end of the blade. The two holes for the handles were wrapped in dark red ribbons and a metal rail ran all the way up the spine of the sword. "I've been waiting to use this..." Lewis smiled and ran his fingers down the actual cutting edge, cleaning the red and gold details. "Get up and fight me!"

"No! Don't fight him, you're weak and bleeding! Just stop fighting!" Kai begged Lewis, grabbing onto Lewis' right leg.

He wiped the blood off the gun on his hoodie and loaded another clip. "I can't, he needs to die for us to leave... Anyway, it's not like we have much of a chance to win, so at least I'll die feeling alive."

Kai didn't understand what Lewis meant by that, "How can you die feeling alive?" She questioned.

"When I fight it reminds me that I am alive; the pain and exhaustion reminds me that I'm still here, still living. It makes me appreciate my life because I'm fighting for it." Lewis looked down at her and sadly smiled, "I'm sorry if I failed you..." Lewis slung the sword over his shoulder and chambered a bullet in his gun by pulling the slide back with his mouth.

Kai looked away and slowly walked back into her corner, "I can't stop you and I can't argue with you... go ahead..." Lewis looked at her with a depressed gaze, and Kai told him: "You will never disappoint me Lewis, in this short time you've done a lot for me..."

Lewis smiled and looked back at the rubble, aiming his gun with his shaky hands. "He's coming; I can feel it." The smoke started to spin into a vortex, clearing the air of all dust. He stabbed the ground with his sword, "This will keep you safe" a ray of energy shot in Kai's direction and formed a hard shield of energy that would keep her safe from the fight.

Transistor – Dormant

The vortex of dust dissipated into the air, a moment of silence fell over the street right before a large shock wave cleared all dust from the air. Suddenly, dozens of black tentacles shot out, throwing bricks and rocks everywhere. "...Wha da fuck..." No words or actions could describe the moment an actual eight-foot-tall monster climbed out of the rubble; a literal monster made of black and red sludge attached to a skeleton raised from the rubble. Lewis pulled out his sword from the ground and held it in a fight stance with one hand while pointing his gun at the horrid monster. "I'm sorry I got you into this, Kai..." he apologized to Kai, looking over to her as she cowered in her corner with her paws over her ears. "I'm sorry..."

A cancerous voice boomed out from the monster, it gurgled through a layer of slime, "Am I not what you expected?! Isn't this how you remembered me as when you sent me to the Tenebris!" The beast was a thing of nightmares; it was a black blob of sludge that had the upper body of a skeleton from which it used for support. Its head had no forehead and in its place there were twelve purple snail-like eyes above its upper jaw. The ribs became spikes that poked out of its body as thick black tentacles and small crimson tendrils weaved through the skeleton, connecting it to the main clump at the bottom. "COME ON! SUMMON YOUR INNER DEMONS! FIGHT ME, PUNCH ME... give me a hug!" it slowly glided towards Lewis while speaking with its unmoving mouth.

Lewis intensely stared down the sight of his pistol, "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!" he shouted in his fear-struck rage and started shooting; firing an astonishing twelve rounds per second, as a hail of hot lead ripped the monster apart. Large chunks of sludge and bone flew off, but its slow march towards Lewis wasn't slowed down in the slightest; the monster knowing that every bullet cost Lewis a little bit of energy. _Fuck! He's healing faster than I can shoot!_ Lewis got ready to use his sword and energy blasts, which seemed to be much more effective than a gun.

The towering creature came within six feet of Lewis; making him look small in comparison, and spoke: "Kill me! It's easy! JUST DO IT!" The monster lifted its skeletal arm and quickly grabbed Lewis by the torso; its long sharp fingers easily wrapped around Lewis. It happened so fast that Lewis couldn't react, and by the time he noticed what happened the monster had already lifted him up in the air. Lewis stabbed his sword through the tentacle covered arm and froze it, as he was getting swung through the air he shot the frozen part of the arm; breaking the arm in half and flinging him onto the railing of the stairs.

Lewis rolled off the bent railing, gasping for air and spitting out more blood. "... Ribs... I think... it's... broken." Lewis agonizingly stood up, dropping his gun on the ground and picking up his sword with both hands. His head was spinning and body was aching from all the hits he took and energy he used, and by that point he seriously doubted he could win. He chuckled and wiped the blood off his mouth, "I can't run... I can't win... but I'll die fighting..." Lewis ran at full speed with sword in the right hand and frost blast in the other, ready for any attack it could send his way.

The monster slashed the ground and sent a wave of branch-like red spikes that shot out of the ground, but the attack wasn't fast or tall enough to hinder Lewis. Instead of cutting through it, Lewis teleported over the attack and came behind the monster. Somehow the monster knew where Lewis would be, and at a moment's notice it did a 180 with its body, grabbing Lewis by the neck when he came into existence. As Lewis was grabbed he jab the sword into its face and kicked it all the way down to the hilt, the entire blade going through its head. The monster screeched as black blood gushed out of its head and threw Lewis against a brick wall with such force that it cracked; for a skeleton it had quite the strength.

"She chose the perfect time to release me! Look at you; you haven't even been awakened, how unfortunate..." it slowly slid towards Lewis with the sword in its face, its right arm dragging on the ground while its left arm regenerated.

"LEWIS!" Kai screamed, banging on the bubble that Lewis made to protect her. "Leave him alone!" She cried kicking and punching the shield, but to no avail.

Lewis got up by sheer will power and looked to the approaching monster as blood ran down his face. _It's now or never_, he charged the biggest ice blast he could in his left hand and a plasma ball in his right. As Lewis dashed forward, the monster ripped the sword out of its face and flick it at supersonic speeds, creating a sonic boom as it threw the sword. Lewis teleported slightly to the right as he ran- dodging the sword, then started teleporting in a zigzag while he ran. The monster swung its arm in an attempt to swat Lewis away, but he slid right under the attack; giving him a perfect shot at the chest. He blasted the core of the beast with ice, making its whole front side freeze up, and shoved the plasma ball into the part between the skeleton and the bottom blob.

"I'm so sorry, Kai..." Lewis mournfully whispered, then everything became white as he used every bit of power he had. The ball became a ray of energy that completely wiped out the monster and eight entire blocks of the city. A wall of dust that came from the falling buildings consumed the battlefield, and neither Kai nor Lewis could tell if the thing was dead. Lewis fell to his knees, the skin of his face and hands started ripping open, blood gushing out of the extremely deep cuts. Lewis' vision became blurry and weakness consumed his body, the cuts around his eyes and hands started spewing out blood that went from red to black. He took one last looked at his hands- drenched from the blood that dripped off his face, then Lewis blacked out. At that moment, all was silent…

John Cage – 4'33

**Fun fact: I made that sword Lewis used out of wood and metal for a friend that went to an anime convention Halloween of 2015. He paid me money to make a prop sword and over the summer I made it.**** Oh, and cover art changed, but that only for these two next chapters to give a visual of what Lewis fought. I wanted to find a picture that could resemble the main enemy and I found the perfect pic- like I made that character a year ago and the cover I found a few weeks ago was REALLY close!**** But whatever,**** let's talk about the story at hand! I'm gonna say it right now, I'm sorry if this wasn't as good as most of my chapters, but I used a different style of writing in this chapter because it is a fight and not a casual walk in the park… so sorry if you guys don't like this, I'm just trying new things ;_; **

**Finished at 6:35 PM…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back with the second part of this 'mega-chapter' and again, I have no idea what I'm doing, but I'm like 80 percent sure you'll like! Oh and as for those 70 people who read The Girl Time Forgot I will be posting a new chapter in a few months after I post this, so I haven't forgotten about you … -_- No bad pun intended. Actually, it would be great if ANYONE could check that out and tell me what you think, it would be a great help~ And since we're on that topic, I'm accepting Pokémon OC for that story, just go to my profile and everything is explained under message board. Okay, let's get on with it!**

**Acidplatypus: Thanks man! It's always nice to see a new review in my inbox; it brings new life to write! So I am truly grateful for the review. **

**Talking about being truly grateful, (what a horrible segway) I'm truly grateful that IcyNirvana has beta-read this important chapter! Plus he has new story out; a really good one, so I definitely recommend giving it a read!**

Mood music

_Thoughts_

The usual

Chapter 7: Pokémon and Men, Monsters and Sol; These Are a Few of My Favorite Things! Part 2 (aka chapter 8)

A high pitched noise rang in Lewis' ears. He weakly pushed himself up to his knees and tried to see where he was. Looking around, all he could see was white sand in every direction. The ringing in his ears slowly faded into a looping sound of rainfall; yet he felt no rain, only dry sand wherever he touched. Lewis saw a blurry black dot in the distance. That was all he could see for his vision had become near-sighted as it pulsated with a distortion of sorts. He forced his arms to move forward and started crawling instinctively towards the black shape, quickly realizing that distance was also distorted. Every movement he made looked like meters, but felt like inches as his arms zoomed forward out of focus and rushed back into focus. Lewis collapsed once more, not having the strength to keep himself up, yet somehow he still managed to crawl for a bit longer before finally succumbing to his fatigue.

Lewis heard faint footsteps in the sand in front of him. A shadow slowly crept up on Lewis and blocked the sun from his view. He looked up and saw the black, out-of-focus human-like figure standing a few feet ahead. The figure reached out; its hands quickly came into focus. The foot-long claws on the hand gently touched Lewis' cheeks as a deep, soothing voice spoke in his mind, "The mother needs you..." And with that, everything faded out to white.

* * *

Jweihaas – Chiberia (Strongly recommend using good headphones)

Kai saw a yellow light through the heavy dust, not knowing if it was the good kind of light or the bad kind, she called out from her enclosure: "Lewis!", but nothing was said from either of the dueling parties. A strong wave of air cleaned the dust and revealed the brutal aftermath of the fight. Everything seemed to be destroyed and barren of life. Entire chunks of the city were missing while buildings collapsed in the background, the floor was covered in craters, and the air was heavy with the smell of burnt flesh. But Kai didn't care about that, she was focused what had happened to Lewis. "L-Lewis... are you o-okay?" Her voice scared and shaky, looking at a different Lewis.

Lewis had patches of black scales around his body and a pair of long translucent black claws. His eyes were glowing and the gashes under them branched down to the cheeks just like the ones on his hands, which spread towards the claws, becoming part of them. Lewis blew steam through the cracks of the white porcelain cover over his mouth and nose. "Stop hiding! Finish me!" A broken, yet soothing and deep voice spoke with Lewis' voice echoing in the background.

It was clear to Kai that Lewis was still alive and at the same time not present in his body; something so weird that the only thing she could do was to observe. But by that point, Kai had just disconnected herself from what was happening outside her safety bubble; this was what she imagined insanity would feel like. Everything she believed and knew was thrown out of the window in less than an hour.

"Come!" the two voices shouted at a tiny purple orb on the ground that seemed to distort space, expecting something to come out. Moments later the ball spewed a stream of black tar onto the ground, forming a puddle from which, as expected, two familiar skeletal arms crawled out of the tar. The monster slowly climbed out from the black puddle, its twelve beady eyes shined bright, its body invigorated with more energy. "I see... There is no winning."

Those words made Kai shiver, not knowing how to react. Lewis; the guy who fights to the death admitted defeat, "...It can't end like this..." Kai was beyond fear, panic and sadness. She had, depressingly, accepted her death.

The monster chuckled while grinding its knuckles against the ground, "Yes my friend... I have mastered singularities and, as you can see, you're in MY world. So all the energy you waste in here is mine! But I'll give it to you, achieving that half-resonance-half-sol form is impressive for someone that's not even awakened." It laughed and moved closer to Lewis as a forest of jagged, barbed tentacles followed behind it; cornering Lewis. "Do you not see there's no reason to fight, what are you even trying to do? Just give up, I promise I'll make it fast for the Pokémon."

Lewis growled and charged ten small, but powerful lighting balls on the tip of each claw. "I'm buying us 0time!" Lewis charged head first at the monster as it formed a vortex tunnel from the jagged tentacles.

"Then I'll rip you to shreds!" the monster shouted, but instead of Lewis running at its attack he teleported into the middle of the attack. "How did I not sense that!?" The surprise showed on the monster's face when Lewis unexpectedly popped in front of its face. Knowing that the vortex was too slow to block the attack, it ripped one of its ribs out and stabbed Lewis. The bone went up into Lewis' ribcage and out through the gap in his collar bone, piercing his heart. As that happened Lewis jabbed his claws into the creature and unleashed a bright lightning strike so powerful that the monster's black slime dissolving into the air, creating a sound so loud that Kai would've lost her hearing if it weren't for the protective bubble.

Kai's vision slowly came back to see Lewis drenched in blood and the monster reduced to its bare-bones. She saw Lewis stagger backward; his claws dragging on the ground, then she caught a glimpse of the bleeding hole right below his chest. "... No... Lewis... don't leave me like this... I have so many questions- I don't even know your last name..." Kai rested her head on the bubble, feeling too weak to cry or even grief; the last thing she wanted was to die grieving and alone.

Lewis fell to his knees for the final time as the stab wound leaked out blood onto the ground, his claws falling apart and breaking like glass as the shards hit the ground. Soon, he keeled over and laid his head to rest, "I couldn't finish my duty... but that's all the time I-I needed… heh..." A puddle of blood forming around his body as he stared into the dark skies outlined by destroyed buildings. His vision blurred and faded to black, the last thoughts that ran through his head was about Kai and his friends, how they were the only things he had left in his life.

The now mostly skeletal monster dragged itself towards a black and red puddle, the tentacles that still clung to its body painted a trail of black blood. Dragging its torso into the puddle it started to slurp at the fluids, and as it did so all of the flesh it lost climbed up its body and regrew onto its bones. It grew in size and stood at a taller ten feet by the time it consumed all of the liquids. An ear-splitting screech came from the now even bigger and stronger the monster. "YESSSS!" It irradiated with energy as smoke came out of holes scattered around its tumorous body. "I KILLED A STEM! Now Kaz is next!" After the beast stopped maniacally cackling it slowly looked over to Kai and focused its twelve eyes on her. "... A promise is a promise."

"No! Please! I'm just a Pokémon; I don't know what- or who you are!" Kai tried to reason with a thing that could not be reasoned with as she crawled backwards. The monster slowly glided towards her, "G-get a-a-way!" Kai squealed as the monster started bashing its bony hands against the shield, every hit causing more damage to the shield. Kai screamed when the shield started cracking, then, finally, it cracked. _I'm dead. This is how it ends... what did I do to deserve this!? I DON'T WANNA DIE ALONE!_ The monster shoved its tentacles and bony claws into the small cracks and ripped the shield open. It let out a guttural growl as its hands closed around Kai, the voices of the darkness became screams as its claws grazed her forehead. "STOP!" Kai clenched her ears and squirmed as the monster's claws moved down to her cheeks, slowly cutting her.

_Join the family... _Kai let out a pained, voiceless whine when she heard a dark voice cut through her thoughts. She looked up as the monster raised its hand and demonstrated its massive claws in the last functioning streetlight… then it struck her down.

A blue and black blur flew in front of Kai, diverted the attack and slashed through the bony arm. Both Kai and the monster were equally shocked as this mainly blue blur was dicing the monster up. The blur came into focus only long enough for kai to see its body shape, and not to her surprise, it wasn't human. It was a slim, six foot tall creature that had a body form of a slouched man with four whip-like arms and a tail ending in a black spike, but that was all Kai could see from its backside before it bounced away.

Kai quickly got up and ran away from the battle of the two gods, but mid-run she hit an invisible barrier that blocked her only clear way out. Looking back at the fight, she saw the black monster get knocked around by the blur that kept circling around it. Panic crept into her mind when she looked at Lewis' body peacefully laid on the ground. _What if the second monster wants to kill me too!?_ Kai fell to the floor and started crying, having a mental breakdown,_ Lewis! Come back, please! I need you here!_ Then the dreadful realization finally hit her... Lewis was gone, one of the few people that could actually save her was gone. She wiped tears out of her bloodshot eyes and curled up into a ball, leaving the two beings to fight between themselves.

The monster took one final slash through the body and fell to the ground, being able to barely hold its head up. "Show yourself…" The blur stop moving right in front of Kai; seeming like it wanted to protect her. "Oh… of course the royal guard! Who else could come in my world- who else could be that fast..." The monster weakly chuckled and pushed itself up, looking at what remained of their royal division known as the guardian. The guardian was a vibrant blue with deep, black marking the end of its limbs. The actual body was made by a solid worm-like flesh that wove together. The body shape was of a six foot, famished, hunched human as its rib cage pulsated with a heartbeat. The four foot long tail that was woven in three parts swayed gently back and forth as the spike made of black bone at the end shined in the streetlight.

"Did you really expect me to just sit around and watch? It's pitiful to see an adviser take pride in defeating a human sol... If he'd been awakened, he would've kicked your shit in," a calm voice echoed from the somewhat Deoxys-looking creature, the tip of the arms split into three separate worms; acting like fingers. "Stephen said that I needed to protect her... for the future." It looked back at Kai, showing her its face- or the lack of. It showed Kai the black hole in place of the face, hundreds of small worms constantly falling into the hole. "Please excuse me, but I need to deal with an old pest."

The monster let out a rough growled, "No matter how hard- or how much you hit me, you will never be able to kill me..." the beast weakly spoke as its arm grew back, making it seem like defeat was not an option it would accept.

"I never said I would kill you, now did I. I'm just buying us some time." The guardian quickly jumped onto the monster's shoulder, grabbing on with one of its hand-like feet, and with the other he kicked with such speed and power that it created a sonic boom. Jumping backwards, the guardian softly landed as the monster's torso exploded into a mess of bones, and goo, painting the rubble on the ground black and red.

"I know. You're tough, but you're no god... And as we learned; if it bleeds it can be killed." The guardian's tail split into three, each one ending with a bony black spike. It ran at a moderately normal speed towards the still 'living' bag of mangled bones. It attacked with a sideways spinning kick, but was blocked by a swarm of tentacles coming from inside the monster's open torso, throwing the guardian backward.

"What's wrong? You seem a little slow and... weak. Did getting in here take more energy than you expected?" the disembodied voice instigated the guardian to attack. "Are my defenses too strong for you?" the voice growled with a dry tone as the monster's upper body reformed.

The guardian landed back in its feet and said: "Just a little rusty! But to be fair, you do have a few new upgrades." It got back into a low standing fighting stance, "Enough talk. Let's fight, shall we?" Its tails flailed through the air as the guardian jumped for another attack. Yet another kick was blocked by the monster's arms, destroying both arms in the process but stop the guardian mid attack, giving an opening for attack.

As the guardian recovered from the hard stop, the monster's chest exploded open, releasing a flurry of serrated whips. Some of the whips slapped and scratched the guardian's tough, flexible skin, but not deep enough to draw blood or cause any real damage. In retaliation, the guardian used its own life force to create a blast wave, knocking back the whips.

The monster dug its claws into the ground and went for a larger attack that would overwhelm the guardian. At the same time, the guardian dislocated all of its joints to defend against the incoming attack. With a loud roar, dozens more whips shot out. But, with incredible speed, the guardian contorted itself downwards, staying low to the ground.

Using its flexible body and tough skin it deflected the attacks by staying low while keeping a constant spin, fighting as if it was break-dancing. The monster scoffed as the serrated tentacles slowly cut through the guardian's skin. But even if the monster acted cocky, it wasn't so sure about victory when it couldn't produce anti-matter or energy attacks. "It's just a matter of time... stop trying; you'll just die tired." The monster pulled its hands out of the ground and lunged to grab the guardian as the whips retracted back into its chest.

Using the monster's own confidence against it, the guardian quickly regained its fighting stance and shot a short laser of energy out of its face. Impressively, the monster jabbed its hand through the beam, splitting in in half, and grabbed the guardian by the neck. "What- how!?" It charged another beam in one of its hands, but before it could attack, the monster grabbed that arm and ripped it clean off.

The guardian screamed and frantically kicked the monster, using its remaining three arms to cut off the arm holding it. Glowing orange blood splattered everywhere as it stumbled backwards to the sobbing Riolu, leaving a trail of its blood on the ground as its missing arm slowly leaked the glowing goo. "You've im-impressed me... Heh, to think an advisor could actually stand a-against me, a guardian."

"I had my doubts too, I even though you could've won, but just like the last guardian, you made a mistake. Now look at you, bleeding and missing an arm." It regrew its arm, "If only you were like me... Anyway, what are buying time for-"

A massive wave of energy swept through the battlefield as all the damage done to the city reverted back to its original state; it was as if time went backward. "NORR!" A roar screaming the monster's name echoed, turning all the noise and confusion into a stale silence. The guardian laughed; and before the monster could look from where the powerful scream came from, it was tackled through the air by a black shadow. Midway through the air, whatever tackled Norr blew off its left arm and kicked it into the ground, then teleported to the guardian's side.

The guardian took a seat in its own blood and rested for a bit, recovering from its missing arm. "That's what you get when you talk bad about Dey. She gave up a lot to protect us, to save us from extinction... But you're a cannibal, so I wouldn't expect you to understand her sacrifices." It cauterized its wound with the glowing hot tip of one of its tails, "Now you see what we were waiting for? Heh, you fell for it. Stephen, Mother, and I planned this; and by killing Lewis, you only made it easier."

In disbelief from what had happened, Norr slowly rose up from the crater and looked at its missing arm, not being able to grow it back no matter how hard it tried. A breezed slowly cleared the dust around Norr to reveal something extraordinary: a whirling cloud of shadows that signaled the end of its existence; the new carrier of the stem. Odd feelings and thoughts ran through its mind, emotions of defeat, fear, curiosity and a strange sensation of happiness. Happiness brought by the waves of stinging pain from its destroyed arm running up and down its body, happy in the relief of death. But as any sol would act- as any living thing would act, Norr wouldn't silently accept death, it would not go down without a fight. It was determined to die on his own terms. No running away, no giving up, and no surviving.

With an extreme speed, Norr glided towards the guardian and at what they called the 'stem'. As it came at them, Norr's last hand glowed red, ready to strike with a powerful slash. "Kill me!" it said with a laugh.

The guardian nonchalantly sat there while burning its thick skin to close the wound of the missing arm. "Mother said not to kill..." it reminded the stem.

"I know," the deep, affirmative voice resonated from the glowing eyes in the vortex, "I will only take what I need." As Norr lunged to attack it, a black hand with large claws sprung out of the shadows and grabbed the attack, completely stopping Norr. A second hand came out and ripped its way into Norr's chest, digging through the bone to grab its 'heart'. "Go back, you broken sol. Give me what is mine." A crystal was ripped from Norr's chest as a blast of energy from the stem threw it backwards; its body disintegration and falling apart mid fight, becoming a pile of black goo and flesh on the ground. (The song definitely ends here)

"Are you sure he's not dead? I mean he did become a pile of mush, and you did rip out his only energy source." The guardian chuckled, rubbing the smooth nub that use to be its arm, "Damn, this is gonna take a lot of time to grow back~" it casually said.

"He's alive…" The old form of Norr rose up from the sludge and bones, then weakly limped out from the leftovers of his former self, "He still has his base lope. Plus, that virus keeps him alive."

Norr limped his way towards them while holding a sword made of his old bones, "You took everything from me... Why won't you just kill me...? I want to DIE!" He coughed up black slime and limped towards the two sol while dragging his sword on the ground. He walked up to the two, raised his sword and tried to strike down the stem, but was blocked by a simple swipe of the guardian's tails.

"You are a sad shell, but thank you for giving me back my people." The hands slowly brought the crystal into the smoke. The spinning black cloud dissipated into the outline of a human-like body with a long gothic trench coat that went from head to toe, "19. You've killed 19 of our kind for their powers..." it sighed, "I will leave you alive, stuck in a human body, never to find redemption in this endless cycle. You will die unsatisfied and defeated, but that's what you deserve. Now leave my sight, you ungrateful failure." With the tip of its finger, the outline touched Norr's chest as it gained color and texture. "See you next cycle." A wave of dark blue energy disintegrated Norr through that realm to Lewis' reality; throwing everyone back to the real world. And like that, it was over. But at the same time, things felt odd in a weird sense.

Ironically, the stem offered a hand to the guardian, helping it up. "My fellow friend, you have risk life and limb to accomplish your duties. I appreciate that." Then it looked back at Kai, which was completely oblivious to what happened as she laid curled in a ball, shaking with fear and sadness. Understanding the pain that this innocent Pokémon was going through, it said: "Sad child, don't suffer... I might not be him, but he is here... and unlike him, I will not be here forever, so be happy, he will be back." It keeled and ran its claw down Kai's back with such a gentle, caring touch that she immediately stop sobbing and looked at the one person that could comfort her like that.

"L-Lewis?" Kai looked up at the figure that had Lewis' hair but with different cloths: a white porcelain mask, black leather-like skin, and claws instead of fingers. She could tell it was Lewis by the eyes that showed through the mask; those unique, steely eyes that a glint of life hidden in them were unmistakable. Kai Looked around and smiled, seeing that everything was mostly back to normal, with the exception of the two creatures standing in front of her and that the city was blacked out. "Umm Lewis, what h-happened to that thing?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not Lewis; he'll be back soon, and as for what happened, I'll let my guardian explain because I am running out of time." The stem offered Kai a hand to help her up.

Kai gladly accepted and slowly pulled herself up, standing between the guardian and the stem, "...So, uh, what's next... I have a lot of questions, but shouldn't we get out of here?" she questioned the both.

The guardian looked down at Kai and explained, "Yes, getting out of here is the first thing we should do. And don't worry, I'll answer your questions on the way back home." It wrapped its tails around Kai and picked her up, placing her on its back. "Hold tight, we need to get home fast before our friend here passes out." The guardian pointed to the emotionless steam that stared at them.

"I think it's too late..." The stem showed them its now-human hand, "I guess when you boot a sol out of his own arena it drains a lot of your power... Well. Goodbye, my one and only loyal guardian." The stem collapsed as it went back to a more Lewis-looking body.

The guardian caught him mid-fall and looked down at Lewis before mournfully sighing. "Goodbye, friend... Looks like I'll have to carry you both home. Oh well." It picked up Lewis and help him in its remaining three arms.

Kai looked over the guardian's shoulder and ask, "Is he okay? What happened to the other one?"

The guardian started walking in the direction of Lewis' house, trying to not be seen by people as he walked through the side alleys. "Yes, they are both fine, but sadly my friend can't come out anymore or he'll die..." it decided to change the conversation to something a bit more upbeat by saying, "You ask a lot of questions for a Pokémon, looks like I'll be answering them on our way home~" It firmly held onto Kai with its tails and jumped up to the top of a nearby building. "I hope you're not afraid of heights!"

As the guardian jumped from building to building it explained to Kai what had happened in the fight and to Lewis, it also explained that Norr, an old friend of guardians, had brought them to his own pocket universe. "Wait, so you're saying that we were brought to another universe and that's why half the city isn't destroyed? Then why is the city blacked out?" Kai asked, clearly even more confused than before.

"Wow, you ask a lot of questions- seems like you are a smart Pokémon," it joked with Kai.

"Just answer my questions, my day was hard enough," Kai held tightly onto the tails with her eyes shut so as to not see the city below her feet.

"Okay, I get it, you had a tough day. But I don't have all the answers- which includes the answer to why the city is completely blacked out." They landed in Lewis driveway and walked up to the door. "Dear, do me a favor and tell them to place him in a bathtub with really cold water because he's starting to overheat a bit." The guardian placed Kai next to it and knocked on the door.

"Umm why?" Kai questioned while looking at what might possibly be her new house.

"Well you see, they'll recognize my voice, and I don't want that. Oh, here they come!" Chris' voice could be heard behind the door as he walked down the stairs while complaining about something. The doorknob twisted and the door opened...

DEADBOLT – Reaper (and) Blues

**Sadly, I still haven't written the next chapter… soooo ye, I have it all under control! Don't worry though, I know what I'm doing, my productivity has just hust shit ever since I severely stubbed my pinky. But hey! On the bright, these last two chapter were really fun to write, just flowing through my fingers like I actually knew what I was doing! There's not a lot to say down here, so I'm just gonna leave off with the usual. Y'know, leave a review, drop a fav or a follow and I'll see you in the next slow motion train wreck that I somewhat know what I'm doing with called *deep inhale*… _What is Taken to be Given_ *read in a romantic voice* **

**Out is TurtlesDrunken! **

**Finished at 11:01 PM…**


	9. In Loving Memory of IcyNirvana

**Please, if you don't want to read the chapter then just go to the bottom and consider what I say, if not only for a minute. And if do you read it, I am sorry if the quality has gone down… it's that I have no one to beta read me anymore… but at this point I could care less. Just go to the bottom.**

Mood music

_Thoughts_

The usual

Chapter 9: **In Loving Memory of IcyNirvana**

Chris walked down the stairs with a flashlight in hand while talking to himself, "This day is just great! Lewis goes missing, the city has a massive blackout, and now there's no hot water left… thanks Sara." He walked up to the front door and sighed as he opened it, "Lewis, it's midnight!... HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Chris stumbled back and tripped on a shoe, "S-SARA HELP!" He screamed while crawling backwards as a monster walked into his house.

Immediately, Sara jumped down the stairs with a shadow ball in hand, ready to strike. "I'll save you! -" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what she was fighting followed by a large spike lodging itself in the wall behind her, inches from her face. Sara let out high pitch squeal, "nope!" then ran back upstairs on all fours as fast as possible.

Chris looked up at the creature standing over him, fear in his eyes. "D-don't kill me!" He closes his eyes and turned away.

Kai walked up to Chris and tapped him on the shoulder, "We're not here to hurt you, mister." She meekly spoke.

"Then why are you here?" Chris looked at the beat up Riolu then over at creature that he just now noticed was holding Lewis. "Oh no Lewis... what have you done?"

Kai tugged at Chris' shirt to get his attention and explained very Tiredly: "Lewis needs to be put in a tub of cold water; he's not doing so good... we just want to help him." As she spoke, Kai could feel the exhaustion creep up on her. Sleep becoming the only thing on her mind.

Chris was hesitant and a bit confused, but nonetheless he was glad they were on his side. "Uh, okay... here, come to the guest bathroom." He stood up and showed them the way with the flashlight, watching his back as he walked down to the basement. Walking through what he called his 'man cave' he opened the door to a small bathroom. "Place him there, I'll turn on the cold water." Chris turned the water to cold and stepped aside for the guardian to place Lewis in it; the water turned to vapor on contact with Lewis' skin.

"Wow, that's really hot!" The bathroom momentarily filled with steam, "what happened to him?" Chris looked back at the guardian only to find it missing, just the poor Riolu passed out on the floor. He sighed, "I guess we have a new quest..." gently picking Kai up as to not wake her up, he brought her to the guest bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"Is that thing gone..." Sara asked, poking her head around the doorframe.

Chris covered Kai with a quilt and carefully placed her head on a pillow, "Yeah, also Lewis is back home; he's in the tub cooling off." He lit an old lantern that sat on the bedside table. The soft orange flames made the room feel smaller than the moonlight that came from the ground level window, safer even.

"I saw, he looked really cut up." Sara walked up to the bed and looked at what Chris was doing, "Lewis brought her here? If so, then he better take good care of such a cutie! Not every day you come by a Riolu like this."

Chris walked out of the room with Sara following behind, "Are you already shipping them, really? Just because he brings a girl home doesn't mean he actually 'got a girl'. Have some shame." He placed the flashlight on the sink and drained the hot water from the tub, replacing it with more cold water. "For all we know she might be a little girl."

Teasing Chris Sara said with a smirk, "Or a sexy beast ready to evolve and ride Lewis' rod like a Ponyta!" She giggled with a childish grin.

"That imagery will be burned into my mind thanks to you..." Chris shut off the water, "but in all seriousness, what do you think happened? When Lewis goes off and does his thing he's not brought back home in a coma by a monster that then leaves us with Riolu that might- or might not his girlfriend!"

"So you're entertaining the thought~" Sara added in while Chris talks.

"Shut up about that right now, we have bigger issues! What I'm trying to say is that something big happened and a shit storm will follow after tonight!" Chris grabbed some first aid supplies from under the sink just in case Kai or Lewis needed medical help.

Sara sat in the hallway by the door, staring into the dark then sighed, "Then what do we do?"

Chris came out with a basket of medical supplies and a flashlight in hand then went into the bedroom, placing them all on a table next to the lantern. "Well... we wait for one of these two to wake up, that's all we can do." Grabbing an extra blankets and pillow, he laid it on the floor as a makeshift bed, "I'll sleep down here and watch over these two. If you want, you can sleep in our room." He turned off the flashlight, turned down the lantern, laid down and covered himself with another blanket, expecting this to be a long, lonely night.

Sara snuck under the covers and laid next to Chris, "I've slept alone in caves and under bridges, why would I go back to sleeping alone..." She curled up against Chris, giving him a kiss on the neck and laid her head on his chest. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Chris smiled and held her close as they fell asleep, loving the feeling of her soft fur that smelled of lavender.

Transistor – Gold Leaf

Lewis opened his eyes to see the cracked concrete ceiling of an old building. His body sore and his head pounding with every heartbeat, his eyes hurting so much that he wanted to rip them out. Slowly, Lewis stood back on his feet using a wall for support. Walking was hard with his unstable limp as he tried to find a clear window that wasn't frosted over. Lewis managed to find a stair way going up and with his shaking hands he grabbed the railing, then carefully made his way up.

He walked up to a metal door with frost coming from the bottom. Lewis threw his entire body at it; not having the willpower to use his arms for such a task. With one sturdy slam the door broke open into an unknown landscape. The harsh, frigid wind blew against his face, fresh ankle-high snow covered the ground. _So cold. Where am I... can't even feel my feet anymore..._ Lewis thought to himself as ice formed on his beard and eyebrows from the melting snow.

"You look cold; you might need to get out of that icy water!" A voice cut through the howling winds. Lewis turned around to see a towering white shadow, black and blue dots peering through the blizzard. "Forgive the weather," suddenly the raging blizzard slowed down and turned to light snowfall, "better."

"What…" Lewis violently coughed and leaned against the doorframe, looking at where he was. Astonishment was his first reaction, a city that looked very similar to his world's Detroit, just more run down and decrepit. snow covered the streets and rooftops, smoke came out of the chimneys and heater units from the top of the buildings. Small and large boulders of ice had crushed light posts, mailboxes, and parts of some buildings. "Hail...?" Lewis looked up the 'sky'.

Miles upon miles of jagged glacier floating on top of their head, massive chunks of ice falling off the sky, crashing to the ground. In other parts of the city there were entire sections flattened by massive ice caps. Roars like thunder boomed through the city as the glaciers crashed and grinded against each other. In other parts of the city had entire sections flattened by massive ice caps "Sorry for the skyquakes and icebergs; it reminds me of this cool universe I visited once." Stephen wore his usual long white cloak as he happily swayed back and forth.

"Where?" Lewis kept his questions short while sliding down the door frame, feeling ill and nauseous.

Stephen smiled and walk up to Lewis, "Welcome to my world! It's about the size of your planet- but you don't care, right now you feel like dying. I know." He handed Lewis a small water cake with a strange fruit in the middle, "I hope this helps for now, at least until you wake up."

In most cases, Lewis would be skeptical about taking anything from Stephan. But in that moment he felt like dying, so he would take anything to help his pain. "Better not poison me..." Stephen carefully place the delicate cake in Lewis' hand. Lewis placed the whole thing in his mouth and felt the strange gel melt away into water with a nice hint of blueberry. "Wow. That actually helped!" It had a biter after taste, but he wasn't rolling on the ground in pain anymore.

"Get up, time to talk!" Stephen gave a hand to Lewis and pulled him up; his tone always so upbeat, "I'll give you a chance to ask questions, but only if you ask the right questions." They both walked inside where it was much warmer and less dangerous.

They walked back down into the room where Lewis woke up in as Stephen turned on a heater by the window. "Now, I'm gonna ask the obvious one... what the hell was that thing!" Lewis asked while taking a seat on the concrete ground.

Stephen leaned against a cracked wall and sighed, "Not the right question. First one should've been what happened."

"That was my second question, but okay. What happened back there?" By then Lewis had come to accept how annoying Stephen was.

"Great question!" Stephen sarcastically chuckled, then forcefully shoved the entire fight from his perspective into Lewis' head.

Lewis clenched his jaw from the sharp pain in his head and all over his head. "Shit! Dammit! Why'd you do that?!" He saw everything that happened and felt all the pain of the entire fight in a second.

"Wrong questions my dude." Stephan took a seat adjacent to Lewis on the ground, "Look man, I'll give you a second chance."

Lewis let out a loud groan, "What is Norr?"

"Norr was an old friend of yours and an advisor to the sol admins; one of which was you." Stephen was excited to be finally giving a much needed history lesson to Lewis.

Lewis felt a bit dumbfounded by all of the new information Stephen just told him. "Then what is this lope I've heard about? Is it like my heart?"

"I mean, kinda yeah… If a sol loses its base lope they'll die, but it also gives them their powers. Look, I've lived a VERY long time and I still don't understand how those strange anomalies work, so that's the only question I can't fully answer." Stephen smirked as he watched Lewis go into deep thought and his gaze wondered off.

"wait a second..." Lewis had the look of a true philosopher as he connected the dots, "So are sols like alien gods?" only to give a stupid sounding, but valid question. "I feel like a dumbass for asking that... but is it true?"

"Wow! You got straight to the-" They both looked at the ice chunk that crashed through the wall with the heater, "to the point!" then the ice fell off the building. "Yes, you are right and wrong. We are not from this planet; thus the powers, but it would be retarded to say that we are gods. That's a flawed concept because we can die and there will always be something more powerful out there. So, I'm an 'alien' and you have our powers." Another large piece of ice destroyed the entire outward facing wall that had a window.

Lewis felt concerned about the crumbling building he was in but trusted he was just a projection in Stephen's world. "You say our powers, and from what I saw there are at least five of us in just my city... So, how many of 'us' are there out in the world?" He flinched as the stairway behind him collapsed and the metal door came crashing down.

"well... at the moment, on this planet there are around 23 active sols. There possibly could be a couple thousand in existence if you count the inactive ones, but it doesn't compare to what we use to be..." Stephen leaned back and laid down, remembering the good day. "We were an empire of nine hundred thousand, we were simple and isolated, but we controlled everything around us. The three of us were the admins, the speakers for the Mother. Sadly, we had one limitation: we couldn't reproduce. Then another very advanced species got into a resource war with us for our rare mezorite crystals... I wanted to help; I didn't want to see my friends die again, but I couldn't interfere." The building shook as dust crumbled from the ceiling, "It really sucks that I have to keep reliving my civilization's downfall... It collapsed like this building will." Stephen sighed as the floor cracked under them.

"Wait! Now I have more questions! Tell me who is 'the three'?!" Lewis started to panic as the building shook under him, "For fuck sakes! I hate you for this!"

Stephen sat back up and smirked, "The three; the admins and speakers, by that I mean you, me, and yo-" The floor imploded and the building instantly collapsed mid-sentence.

* * *

Chris was sleeping down in the basement as Sara and Kai slept upstairs in his room. Then, when the moon was at its highest, the noise of splashing water, falling shower curtains, and the slamming of a toilet bowl. Chris shot up and stumbled out of bed, he turned on the flashlight that he'd dropped on the ground then ran to the guest bathroom. He slammed the door open and turned on the lights, "Lewis!" Chris saw Lewis with his head in the toilet violently throwing up, "Shit, let me get you some water!" He quickly ran back to his room and grabbed a water bottle, then ran back to Lewis. When he walked back in Lewis was laying on the ground while groaning, Chris handed Lewis the bottle and watched Lewis viciously chug the water. "uh… take this too." He handed Lewis a green towel since Lewis was naked.

Lewis simply threw the towel over his body as he lazily laid on the cold, wet, tile ground of the bathroom. "Thanks…It's… ugh. Heh, it's good being alive…" Lewis looked down to his shaking, scared hands, "The Riolu… is she safe?" Lewis asked, scared to death that he failed to keep one simple Pokémon alive, even with all his powers.

"Yes, Kai is safe. She's upstairs sleeping with Sara." Lewis let out a sigh of relief as a weight was lifted from his heart. "How you feel?"

Lewis coughed and shivered at the taste of vomit, "I feel like shit, everything hurts, I feel weak, my skin is burning, and I want to kill- I mean die…" Lewis didn't want to say that last part; it just came out, but he thought of it to be a grammatical slip. "I just want some aspirin and a bed… tomorrow I'll explain what happened." He stood up, wrapped the towel around his waist then walked over to the medicine cabinet to get some aspirin, "Goodnight…" Lewis grabbed two pills and walked into the guest bed room, shutting the door behind him.

Chris sighed, "I'll be sleeping on the couch today then~" then turned off the lights and walked upstairs to the living room.

"Hey! Lewis!" Stephen slapped Lewis in the face to wake him up.

"Stop! You bitch!" Lewis quickly woke up and punched Stephen in the face, then shouted: "Why and I back here!" Lewis stood up and looked around at the rubble of the collapsed building he was in.

Stephen grabbed Lewis and pulled him back, saving Lewis from a falling icicle. "Lewis, just listen! Your perception of time is faster here so I can't spare time!" Stephen stepped to the side and dodged another falling spike that exploded on contact with the ground, "When you stole Norr's powers you've also assimilated some corrupted lopes, so you'll have violent thoughts and the occasional bloodlust, but there's a reason Mother chose you. Also, you're now an active sol, so you'll find that you might have trouble controlling your powers for the next few weeks." Stephen explained as fast he could, "Crap!" Stephen grabbed Lewis and lunged out of the way of a large ice bolder.

They both got up and Lewis asked: "What hell does that even mean?!" He had become tired of Stephens bullshit, as if Lewis had a meter of how much Stephen he could handle for a week, and that single day passed the exposure limit of an entire month.

Stephen looked up and groaned, "ah shit~ times up!"

Lewis looked up and saw truck-sized boulder crash onto his head. Soon after he jumped out of his bed in a cold sweat, his heart racing and body trembling. "I hope other sols hate Stephen as much as I do..." He looked around the dark room and saw that the clock's display five AM in green print.

Something in Lewis' bed moved around and groaned, then the head of a small Riolu poked out from under the covers with a large smile. "L-Lewis!" Kai jumped at Lewis and tightly hugged him, "You're awake!"

Lewis hugged Kai back and laughed, but at the same time blushed. "Kai why are you down here so early? And... I need some pants… could you let go?" Lewis placed kai down on the bed.

Kai tilted her head and asked: "Wait, so you're naked? Oh… I've never seen a naked human~" She sat on the edge of the bed and attentively watched Lewis scramble for pants in the drawer. Kai tried to capture the moment she saw Lewis naked as a mental picture, how his skin felt against her fur._ my first time seeing a naked human… not a bad way to start my day…_ The Riolu laid down and calmly watched Lewis put on sweat pants and a dark blue shirt. "I mean hey, you don't need to worry about clothes around me; I'm just a baby Pokémon." She tried to flirt with Lewis, giggling at the pleasant feeling of the butterflies she felt when thinking about his body.

"I don't care; it makes me feel uncomfortable being naked around a child. Pokémon or human." Lewis felt very awkward and uncomfortable when he realized that he'd slept with Kai naked too, for him that entire situation felt wrong considering Kai was still a child. "Just go back upstairs and forget this happened… I'm still tired as hell, Kai."

Kai gave Lewis a childish pout and complained, "I don't want to go away, I want to lay down with you and relax… If you're tired just lay down; I won't bite." She held his hand and pulled him into bed, trying to convince him to sleep with her.

"Fine… only for you." Laying down his head on a pillow, Lewis sighed and pulled the cover over him. Kai joyously crawled under the covers and cuddled between his arms, letting out a cute yawn and falling asleep in Lewis' arms. Lewis looked down at her and chuckled, _tomorrow we'll have a lot to talk about._

_~At the same time in a valley far away~_

"I can finally relax…" said the elegant voice of a tall, slender woman as she drank her fine wine. The glow from the fire shined off her moderately short, silky, black hair in the dark room.

"YOU… you set me up!" The voice of a walking rag crackled like the fire, heavy feet stomped down on the wooden floor besides the woman. "You said the sand could protect me from him! All I had to do was to delay him, right?" Its voice growled with anger as black sand ate away at the floor beneath its feet.

The woman placed down her glass and glanced over to the figure, "Lewis did do a number on you, didn't he?" The figures clothes were ripped and a quarter of its head missing, the metal skeleton beneath the synthetic skin showing.

"If he'd hit my black box I would've died…" Its left arm fell off and became a clump of metal dust, "You can only fix me so many times… find a solution for my shit body that YOU put me in!" The voice box failed with a loud crack and metallic screech as the other arm fell off. The man made of sand leaned against a wall and slid down it, then it hung its head down and allowed its body to decay into dust, metal, and rags.

"Aufs neue~ Wir need better batteries." A small giggle came from the dark corner next to the fire place.

The woman smiled, her lips in red lipstick, "Hello, Fifi… How was the hunt, my little jaeger?" She opened her hand and got a flash drive handed to her. "Good, now we can start installation o4."

"I brought a friend too, Meister!" The happy voice of a girl came from the two red beads in the dark.

"Hm?" The woman placed the flash drive next to her wine on the table besides her chair. "Who is this friend?"

Two, reflective blue eyes opened from the dark next to Fifi, "Good to see my favorite bitch in red!" Stephen referred to the woman's red dress while stepping forward into the light of the fire. As always in a white cloak, and as always hated by almost everyone.

"You…" The spite in her voice became toxic towards Stephen, "This past week has been the last twenty years of my life!" The room creaked as thin wires formed a tight web all around Stephen. "There were so many variables! Ako's sand was weak, the Riolu died in the fight, Lewis died in the fight, Norr ignored Lewis, Lewis decided not to help Kai, Lewis brought Kai to his house when he saved her, that damn Riolu got lost in the forest! Over, and over, and over again! I'm thirty but I've lived through one hundred years of failures and retries! I want to die... But I! Can't!" The wall warped and the fire went out as the snaps of high tension wires echoed throughout the room.

"Nein! Don't crush zee haus, I live here too!" Fifi skipped away from the fire place and stood closer to the balcony door, the moonlight shining down onto her jet-black skin. She wore an unzipped, oversized cream colored jacket with cat ears on her hood. bandages wrapped around her breasts and her legs as makeshift pants; it was clear she'd wrapped over the ripped parts by the hanging leftovers.

"I'm more afraid of Fifi than you. I have more control over you than her, her powers are more terrifying than yours, I'm more afraid of Fifi's slashes than your most powerful attacks. I've seen what she was at her prime, you haven't. So attack me if you want, do it." Stephen instigated the woman with a smile.

"Sheisse~" Fifi jumped out of the room to the balcony as all the wire collapse onto Stephen with a whistle.

"Just calm down and drink your wine. You really can't hurt me." Stephen now stood behind her, resting his arms on the back of the couch. The woman sighed and retracted her wires, then took a sip of her wine. "Look at the bigger picture, we are all tools of this universe. You are just the towel that polishes the shoes, as I am the grease." Stephen laughed and softly rubbed her shoulders.

Fifi walked back into the house and giggled at the sight of Stephen giving her master a massage, "I thought you hate Stephen, Meister."

The woman tried to resist how good it felt, but she was too stressed to keep her arrogant composure. "I do, but I can stop for a small rub..." She relaxed and gave out a sigh of relief.

"Oh yeah, I got Fifi a new gun since she's a deathlord! I'm like the awesome step-dad that give awesome gifts to the pothead son that's still hates me." He walked over to Fifi and gave her a five-foot-long, high powered musket with intricate golden designs of flowers and dragons running up the side of the gun.

"YAY!" Fifi grabbed the gun and hugged it, spinning around with it. "Ya! I love it!" She noticed a silver plate that said '_Fifi The Deathlord'_ on the hand guard, the squealed while jumping around. "Yas, yas, yas! Ich werde etwas zu gehen töten!" She got extremely excited and got carried away as she started to speak German out loud.

Before Fifi ran out, Stephen threw a bag of ammo at her while he still had her attention. "You need that ammo before you go out killing, hun." Fifi laughed and jumped off the balcony, then ran into the forest with her shiny new gun.

Stephen looked back at the woman on the couch, his expression changing from a smile to worried frown, "When are you gonna get her a Pokémon? She needs someone that isn't a psychotic sand man looking for revenge or an arrogant asshole that is mad at the world for her own problems. Y'know, cuz she ain't the most stable sol, even more for the powers she possesses." He pointed out the obvious family issues that Fifi's 'family' had.

The woman scoffed at the idea of Fifi being unstable, "What do you mean? She's pretty stable."

Stephen sarcastically laughed, "HA! no. She's a child! Stable children wouldn't rip a guy's legs off then shove a sniper through the back of his head and into his then proceed to kill an entire house full of people! Now do they!" He didn't speak in his usual passive-aggressive attitude, no. When it came to the few sols he cared about he would become protective and aggressive. "So, when are you getting a Pokémon for her!?"

"I'm not!" The woman slammed her fist on the armrest so hard her wine was knocked over. "I can't stand looking at them... I don't want to think about them... it hurts too much." She tried to sound somewhat arrogant as she pushed out her words, but only came through as downhearted excuses. "People say that the more you kill the less you care, but... I can't look at a Pokémon without feeling guilty." She held her head in her hands and sobbed, "Comparing me to Team Rocket is being generous. You've seen the deplorable things I've approved in the name of science and fucking progress." The sun started rising as the sky turned purple and pink.

"I know your job is hard, but you need to help Fifi." Stephen walked to the door and took one last glance at the woman, "Find a way. And while you're at that you can think of what you'll do next." He walked out and closed the stainless steel door.

The woman looked over to the remains of Ako; the name of the person stuck in the metal tomb, and rubbed her eyes. "I'll have to hurt more things to fix you, my experiment... then we wait for Sachi and Lewis. That's all we can do..." The thought of having no control over her life made her sick, that she depended on the person she tried to kill years ago to keep her life moving forward. "This is what all my life decisions lead me to... rich, powerful, miserable, lonely, and with no end to my future..." She used her strings to turn on a vinyl record player then started eating a bottle of painkillers in another suicide attempt.

Skeeter Davis – End of The World **(this song is dedicated to a great friend that I've lost, so please listen to this one song if anything)**

**This month has been a sad month for everyone that knew IcyNirvana. The thought that he will never write again is the most painful, depleting feeling possible. For anyone who has read this far into the story please, stop and go to his account, read his amazing stories, give some support to his friend Wulfy because she needs and deserves as much love as possible from you guys. If I'm ever gonna beg for something, it would be for you guys to give his account some attention… help me spread the word by leaving his account a favorite or recommendation, anything will help. I wanted to make this longer, but I have no more tears to shed, I want to stop remembering how much this hurts and focus on the good things about life. **

**Bu for those who have read this story, know that I love all of you. From the new comers to the loyal followers that have read up to this point, all of you guys are absolutely amazing! So do me one favor and spread the word about this amazing person. And to anyone who read the last paragraph of the story, know that I wrote that before I knew Icy died... Ironic in the most fucked up sense is the only I can describe it… isn't life a funny thing… **

**5:43 AM 7/19/2016 **


End file.
